Ecole policière de Konoha
by Naina24
Summary: cela na aucun rapport avec la tram du manga originale. les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques un. Imaginer une école avec des profs très spécial, une proviseure énigmatiques, des élèves avec des caractères très prononcer et des capacités singulières.
1. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Ecole policiere de Konoha

De jeunes et talentueux ninjas viennent dans cette école pour faire parti des membres de la sécurité du village. les études sont longues et difficiles, seul les plus téméraire réussissent. Certains comflit existe entre les élèves: ceux qui pense que la force est le 1er atout pour un ninja et ceux qui croix aux vrai valeurs du ninja (c'est à dire justice, honeur, les sentiments...)

Cette année, risque d'être prometteuse. Car les filles et les garçons sont melanger, avant il y avait 2 écoles qui maintenant ce sont regroupé pour facilité et améliorer les relations entre les sexes. (Decision prise par le nouveau hokage, president du village si vous preférez)

Au petit matin de la rentrer des classes, dans un petit immeuble (que l'on connait bien) un cri puissant rompe le calme du matin:

Naruto: §%£µQUOI§?£%µMON REVEILLE

Tel une tornade, vous le conaissez lol, il dévalle de toit en toi pour arriver a l'heure au lycée. mais sur la route il rencontre aussi:

Naruto: Shika? Shoji?

Choji: wai je sais, Shika n'a pa entendu son reveille et toi?

Naruto: plus de pile. En tout cas sa ne m'étonne pas...

Shika: avancer au lieu de me saouler, vous 2.

Dit il en ronchonant

Devant les portes de l'ecole qui est toujours fermé, un troupeau d'eleves et reunit pret a s'aglutiner dans les classe. les 3 garçons trouvent leurs amis et les rejoigne:

Lee: dur le reveil, les gars?

N,Shi,Sho: SA VA

Naruto: que font les filles ici c'est pas leur bahu?

Neji: ta pa eus l'info, on ai regrouper tous dans le même lycee. le hokage la ordonnee.

Shika: Quoi? des fille avec nous! et puis quoi encore, appart le menage et la cuisine du bahu daccord mes les cours vont être compliquer pour elle.

Shino: attention j'ai entendu dire qu'elles savent tres bien se defendre, et certaines ont des salles caractères.

la sonnerie retenti, coment va se passer cette rentrer? comment vont ils reagir face aux filles? et surtout quel cours et profs auront ils?

Derriere le portail se trouve plusieur surveillant en rang, devant eux un homme avec les cheuveux gris en épis (vous l'avez reconnue):

Kakashi: bonjours et bien venue a tous, cette année est tres differente. non seulement les filles nous rejoignent, mais les regles interrieure aussi. je vous laisse la parole directrise.

?: merci Kakashi Hatake, je me presente Shisune*** (che plu le nom) les regle sont differente du faite que ce lycée est mixte desormait. donc je demanderai aux garçons de faire attentiont a leurs habitude passer. Comme pour les internats, les vestiaire, toilette... le moindre pervers (elle se tourne vers une fenetre precise) que l'on choppe sur le fait sera sevèrement puni voir renvoyer.

Kakashi: que les 1er année me suive, sans trainer.

Tout les eleves de 1er année le suive, il les mène a la salle de balle où se déroule en generale les celebration. il se met sur les estrade:

Kakashi: nous allons pouvoir commencer! cette année vous serai dans la même classe. pas de jalous, vous devrai agir en equipe.

ts: ?

Kakashi: S'acher une chose, et que cela reste entre nous faite attention aux 5e année (dit il tout bat). je serai votre prof principale, la liste de vos cours et profs sont sur ce panneau au fond. avant de commencer les cours vos prof et moi même ont décider de vous laissez la matiné pour vous connaitre car je voi comme un fossé!

En effet les filles sont regrouper a gauche de la salle et les garçons de l'autre, sa va etre dur l'esprit d'equipe s'il reste comme sa.

Kakashi: je vous laisse, ne vous entre tué pas. penser au personnel d'entretient.

et il disparait d'en une fumer (comme dabitude).

du coté des filles:

La plus agée du groupe, observe shika de loind depuis un bon moment, elle sourit:

Temari: bon faudrai leur parler?

Hinata: o.u.i mais comment les abordé, c'est des garçon!

Sakura: en tout cas y en a un qui es craquant...

coupé par ino: Pas touche a celui la Sakura, il est a moi.

Tenten: commencer pas, surtout pour un mec

du coté des mecs:

Naruto: une equipe? sa va etre chaud, surtout que certains caractere risque de se heurté.

Kiba: wah, ta changer naruto. t'est moins baka.

Naruto lui fait un regard colereux

Shika: commencer pas, faut avoué qu'il a pas tord regardez c'est 2 la, elle se chamaille deja

Montrant Sakura et Ino, mais a la grande surprise de tous, Gaara par vers les filles toujours dans un calme absolue (je le kif tro, hem reprenont)

Coté filles:

Hinata: regardez!

elles se retournent, Temari surpris de voir son petit frere

Temari: Garaa? que veux tu?

Garaa: le sensei a dit qu'on etait une equipe, donc je viens vous connaitre, pourquoi?

Tema: Daccord, je te presente Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino et Tenten, je vous presente Garaa mon petit frere.

Ino: tu veux dire que c...

retenue par Sakura: Ne fait pas attention a elle, a ce qui parait tu est tre fort et doué pour ton age?

Garaa: oui, mais cela ne signifie rien pour moi maintenant.

Hinata: a bon, et pourquoi?

Garaa: disont qu'un garçon aussi talenteux que moi ma montrer une autre voix que celle que j'avai.

Hinata: je crois savoir de qui tu parle.

Elle tourne son regard vers naruto, qui la regarde elle aussi mais elle détourne le regard. les filles sont étonné du comportement de celle ci.

Kankuro arrive lui aussi: alors petit dragueur, tu flurte. sa va les filles, vous vous amusez bien?

Sakura: maintenant que tu es la non.

Ino et tenten: Cassé.

Tema connaissant son frere, sais qu'il va sortir une énorme bétise. et deviner quoi?

Kankuro: toi grand front la ferme, en plus tu ressembl...

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura lui colle un pain d'enfer, rappellez vous c'est la saku de shippuden donc vous imaginez!

kankuro pétrifier dans le murs a l'autre bout de la salle: que c'est il passer?

Sakura: répete un peu pour voir.

les garçons épater de la force sur humaine de cette frêle jeune fille, surtout shika (vu que c'est un matcho). et en même temps mort de rire a voir Kankuro statufier dans le murs. les filles aussi même tema a du mal a reste serieuse car c'est quand même son frero. Garaa soupire du comportement de son grand frere, il a un peux honte.

Le reste des garçons avancent, les filles se prepare car elle ne savent pas leur reaction...

Suite a cette attaque fulgurante de sakura sur kankuro, les garçons vont vers les fille qui les voyant arriver se mettent sur la defencive sauf hinata:

naruto: surprenant venant d'une fille, supers croché! je voudrai pas etre ton ennemis.

sakura: merci, la moindre des politèse es de ce presenté.

kiba: escuse le, la politesse avec les fille n'est pas son fort. (dit il en se moquant) voici naruto le baka, shikamaru l'intelo-fiegnant, choji le ventre ambulant, neji le rabajoie, shino l'homme au mystere, lee le malade du sport, sasuke le frimeur, sai l'enigma, moi c'est kiba et bien sur mon fidèle ami akamaru.

naruto: si je suis baka toi t'es quoi?

kiba: rrrrrrrrrrrrrnaruto.

les fille se mettent a rire

neji: comme vous pouvez le constaté ils s'adorent c'est 2 la.

shika: et vous vos nom.

sakura: sakura mais appelez moi saku

hina: hinata

ino: ino

ten: tenten

tema: moi c'est temari grande soeur de kankuro et gaara.

shika: il nous ont dit que tu un temperament tres fort toi aussi!

Elle regard gaara avec insistance:

garaa: ne me regarde pas c'est kankuro, chui pas du genre a critiquer derriere, tu le c'est.

Elle observe en direction de kankuro qui vient tout juste de ce decroché du murs, elle sort son evantail geant:

tema: KANKURO RAPPORTEUR.

Elle fait le brassement d'air en direction de son frere, il se retrouve de nouveau projeter sur le murs:

kanku: quesque j'ai fait? quesque j'ai encore dit?

Tous sont mort de rire, sauf shika qui es comme envouter par se temperament. Mais tres vite il change son regard de direction car elle se met aussi a le regardé avec etonnement.

shino: ne me dit pas que vous êtes toute comme sa?

tenten: non hinata est la plus timide, mais elle est aussi forte malgres ce qu'elle en pense.

naruto: j'ai hate de voir sa ( dit il gentiment)

hinata devient rouge, les filles souris de la voir comme sa devant un garçon.

quand tout a coup un fou furieux, traverse la piece a tout allure et saute sur les gradin avec energie.

lee s'écrit:

lee: gai sensei!

gai: lee comme on se retrouve, toujours en forme la jeunesse? je me presente Maito gai, prof d'EPS. mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire sport, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. je suis ici pour vous donnée vo affaire; oui je c'est que vous avez vos propre armes, ce n'es pas pour sa non plus que je vous donne. vos tenue non plus, vous etes assez grand pour savoir quoi mettre. ici vous serai traité comme des adultes, donc voici vos oreillette.

neji: oreillette?

gai: oui, vos travail d'equipe seront realisé dans la ville. cela vous permettra de mieu coordonner vos effort en equipe et reussir la mission. vos mission irons de la "recherche de personne disparu pendant la journée" à "la surveillance d'un quartié" tout dependra de votre niveau d'avancement.

naruto, kiba et lee: cooooool

gai: mais vue le niveau des differentes techniques de votre equipe cela ne risque pas d'etre de petite mission. et qui c'est, a la fin de l'année vous depasserai peut etre les 5e année?

shika: mais enfin qu'avait vous avec les 5e année, a la fin?

Un grand silence ce fit enttendre pendant 5 long minutes, puis une voix provenant derriere eux rompit le silence:

jiraya: bonne question, au quelle je vais répondre a moitié le reste a vous de le decouvrir.

naruto: c'est qui ce vieux.

jiraya: un peu de respect s'il vous plais, bon. les 5e année son comment dire, un peu de la vieille ecole. il pense que seul les plus puissant m'érrite d'apprendre les techniques ninjas et de dirriger les autres.

gai: et chaque année, ils aiment mettre la pagaille chez les autres equipes...

sasuke: je sais parmit eux y a mon frere, itachi. mes parents mon dit qu'il frequenter de mauvaises personnes c'est temps ci.

gai: oui helas, certains eleves gaspille leur talent pour des cause absurdes.

jiraya: c'est pour sa que vous devez faire attention a eux.


	2. Chapter 2: le stratège

Chapitre 2 : le stratège

Apres que les senseis soit parti, le groupe continu de faire connaissance. Dans la cantine pareille, ils restent tous solidaire pour eviter de croisé les 5e année seule. Puis, gaara decide d'aller au toilette, il previent kankuro qu'il revient dans 2 minutes.

Ino: vous le laissez y allé tout seul?

tema: t'inquiète, il sait ce défendre!

naruto et kankuro pouffe de rire.

Au toilette, 2 ninjas tout en noir, attendent que gaara finisse sa petite affaire pour lui bloquer le passage:

1 ninjas: alors petit tu t'es pas trompé d'ecole?

2 ninjas: c'est pas la primaire?

garaa: laissez moi tranquille, j'ai horreur qu'on me derange pour rien.

1 ninjas: ou quoi, tu va nous aspergé d'eau avec ta gourde.

2 ninjas: maman je meurt de soiffe tu me prete ta gourde?

Il approche sa main pres de sa gourde (de sable bien enttend du), quand soudain un fillait de sable la lui choppe. A peine a t'il le temps de conprendre ce qui leur arrive, que tout deux se retrouve propulsé sur la porte et se retrouve dans la caffétéria devant tout le monde surpris de voir un tel spectacle. le sable retourne dans la jare (gourde), gaara se met devant eux. il ne dit et ne fait rien. les 2 ninjas se redresse a peurré:

1,2 ninjas: ok compris on ne te derangera plus, promis.

tout 2 cours a une vitesse fulgurante pour des court sur patte lol.

gaara rejoint les autres comme si de rien ete. Par contre, ceux de la table sauf tema et kankuro sont bouchebé.

La suite du dejeuné se fait sans desagrement.

Apres se repas plutot mouvementer, on pourrai croire que la journée se passerai sans autres pertubation. Helas dans les couloirs, une rencontre les attendent. En effet, devant leurs classe à titré, se trouve deux eleves de 5e années:

Kisame: alors, c'est vous les nouveaux?

naru kiba: on va le savoir, a force de le repété! (énervés)

itachi: salut frero, pas trop dure la rentrer en 1er? papa et mama te manque?

sasu: on peu pas dire que c'est reciproque.

itachi detourne son regard vers gaara:

itachi: c'est toi qui a battu les deux gars a la caffette?

kisame: tu es fort pour ton age, sa te dit de nous rejoindre? pour te retrouver avec des personnes de ton niveau.

gaara le regard sans rien laissé parraitre:

gaara: je suis dejas dans une classe de mon niveau, vous nous etes inférieure alors degager de notre chemin.

kisame fait un sourir enrager, itachi le retient: comme tu voudras reste avec les faibles.

Tout deux partent vers leurs classe. Tant dit que les autres de 1er année, entre aussi, mais surpris que gaara n'est pas accepter. Sauf naruto qui es content de son changement, il s'aproche de lui et lui soufle a l'oreille:

naru: bien joué, tu a réellement changer mon ami.

Tous s'installe dans la classe, voici le plan:

-Naruto/Sasuke- -Kiba/Shino-

-Hinata/Neji- -Sakura/Ino-

-Lee/Tenten- -Garaa/Kankuro-

-Choji/Shika- -Temari/Sai-

La sonnerie retentie et au même moment le prof apparaît derriere le burreau, il a une cigarette a la main:

Azuma: bonjours a tous, je suis votre prof de stratégie. en primaire on vous a apris a déveloper vos compétense, spécialisé dans différent domaine. Maintenant, vous devez apprendre a les mettre en place dans un fonctionnement en équipe. car une equipe mal organisé ne sert a rien en mission.

un calme plat reigne dans la classe, on enttendi même pas une mouche c'est dire.

Azuma: bon tout dabord, commençont les presentation de chacun. toi au 1er rang, commence.

sai: sai, technique 'pinceau' (che pas koment dire)

tema: temari, le vent

shika:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

choji lui met le doigt dans les cotes, shika bondit de sa place. tous ris:

azuma: a toi ronfleur!

shika: shikamaru, wwaaahhhh(baillement lol) manipulation des ombres

choji: choji, décuplement du corps.

lee: rock lee, taijutsu uniquement

TT: tenten, maniment de toutes armes ninjas

gaara: gaara du desert, manipulation du sable

kk: kankuro, marionettiste

hina: hinata, Byakugane

neji: neji, même chose que hinata

saku: sakura, décuplement de force et medecine

ino: ino, manipulation de l'esprit et medecine

azuma: a se propos, Melle shisune ma donné ceci pour vous, une trousse de secour pour les missions

il donne aux filles, elles le remerci et il revient a sa place:

azuma: suivant.

shino: shino, manipulation des insectes

saku et ino font une enorme grimace qui fait sourire azuma.

kiba: kiba, technique animal

sasu: sasuke, sharingane

naru: naruto uzumaki, multiclonage, rasengan et plutard je devriendrai hokage.

ts: tu reve

azuma: sa suffit, ne le critiqué , je voulais en venir a un petit teste pour voir vos capaciter de reflection. je vous met au tableau une situation de mission, a vous de trouver une tactique pour la resoudre au mieux. vous avez une heure.

Il note au tableau, tous se mettent à reflechir sauf evidement a shika qui se met a dormir. A la fin de l'heure azuma le réveille encolère:

azuma: tu es le seul a ne pas avoir remis ta copie! Pourquoi?

shika: ne vous enervé pas, je les fait de tete.

azuma: ne te paye pas ma tete, si c'est le cas ecrit le au tableau Mr je joue au futé.

shika pense: pourquoi c'est moi qui va toujours au tableau? c'est pas parce que je dors que je fout rien.

Il ecrit sa stratégie, a la fin azuma est statufié par celle-ci. shika l'observant: sa va Mr?

azuma: euh, oui, vous pouvez partir votre prof de bio vous attend.

tous partent en salle de labo pour le 2e cours. azuma reste a corrigé les devoir, puis regarde de nouveau celui de shika pendant longtemps. kakashi et gai arrivent;

k, g: Pourquoi nous avoir demander azuma?

az: regardez par vous même.

les 2 profs hahurie par ce qu'il voyent:

K: c'est un eleve qui a fait sa?

Az: le petit shikamaru nara, il ressemble a son pere dejas a cette age! c'est bleuffan.

G: vous avez entendu les rumeurs. un des garçons de la classe à refusé la proposition des 5e année.

S: il semblerai qu'ils soient sur la bonne voie.

Ajoute shizune

S: je croix qu'on a trouver...

A la sortie des classes de la journée, en direction des dortoires des gars. shika et choji se retrouve face a des 2e année qui sont tres énervés;

?: alors a ce qui parrait un des votres a malmené nos amis. sa va vous couté chere.

Ils sortent des shurikens et se mettent a courire vers eux. shika reagit tres vite, ils les stop;

shika: choji, tes prêt?

choji doublant son corps de volume: c'est quand tu veux.

les 2e année horrifier de le voir aussi énorme;

tous: non, pas le ****(vs devinez le mot a pas dire)

Un bouquant infernal se fit entendre dans tout le bahu. Les surveillants alertés par se bruit (ki ne l'etait pas? lol), voient les 2e année dans un etat lamentable. Mais pas de trace de shika et choji, qui sont dejas dans leurs chambres.

surveillants: quesque vous avez encore fait? allez en colle pour tapage nocturne.

Dans les dortoires, le reste de la classe attendent les deux manquant c'est a dire choji et shika. Les filles, elles sont déjàs dans leurs chambres: saku et ino, huma et tenten, tema se retrouve dans la plus grande chambre car c'est la plus age des filles et que c'est la fille du kazekage.

Quand les 2 garçons manquant arrivent, tous les regarde d'un œil:

Sasuke: vous vous étiez perdu ou quoi?

Choji: désolez un petit contre temps inattendu.

Naruto: quel genre?

Shika: disons que certains non pas apprécier le comportement de Gaara en vers leurs collègues.

Gaara: désoler.

Choji:pas de problème, sa nous a distrait. bon qui est avec qui dans les chambres.

Naruto: pour changer, je me met avec Gaara. On a beaucoup de chose a se dire.

Gaara: daccord, et puis sa me changera de kankuro. *faisant un sourire*

Sasuke: Sai tu te met avec moi?

Sai: ok

Neji: lee tu viens!

Lee hoche la tête, pour la suite shika et choji, kiba et chino et kankuro dans la chambre de trois. Tous s'installent et se couchent car demain une journée longue les attendent.

Loin du lycée, dans un immeuble quelconque un hurlement se fit enttendre. Dans l'appartement d'où provient se cri, un homme tremblant de peur face a une inconnue a l'allure sombre et mystère

Homme: pitié laissez moi, je ne dirai rien a personne. Je ferai comme si j'était mort, tout ce que vous voulez?

Inconnu: pour moi vous n'êtes qu'un contrat de plus. Mes maître veulent votre mort et je ne peut rien a cela. Au revoir.

Elle fait un signe de main et l'homme se mis ta hurllé de plus belle jusqu'a ne plus faire aucun bruit. Puis la police ninjas se trouvant non loin arrive et trouve la jeune fille face au corps de l'homme qu'elle vient de tué sans regret. Les 5 policiers l'attaquent avec leur churikens, elle les esquive et en un instant ce retrouve derrière eux et se met a les attaquer en utilisant que du taijutsu. Un seul de ces coups est mortel car elle s'attaque aux endroit vitaux. Aucun d'eux non pu résister. A la fin elle s'en va dans l'ombre de la nuit s'en faire de bruit.


	3. Chapter 3: protection rapprocher

bonsoir ou bonjour, s'il vous plais commenter pour m'améliorer merci et bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : protection rapproché

Le lendemain matin, aux dortoirs des 1ères années dans la salle à manger, dont la table est remplie de petit déjeuné. Tous déjeunent dans la bonne humeur tout en regardant la télé. Quand soudain leurs séries sont interrompues, par un journal spécial:

Journaliste: meurtre dans un hotel et 5 policier ninjas mort dans l'exercice de leur fonction. La police pense a une exécution, mais le pourquoi reste a être élucider?

Neji: mais ce policier fait parti des yuga, n'est-ce pas hinata?

Hina: oui tu a raison.

Shika: quoi?

Naruto: attendez, il y a même une survivante, regardez!

Ils aperçoivent tsunade entraint de parlez a la télé:

Tsunade: la survivante n'est autre qu'une petite fille d'environs 15-16 ans voir plus. Elle reste traumatiser et pour le moment elle n'a pu répondre a aucune questions.

Une jeune fille blonde se trouvant derrière elle paralysée de terreur fit son apparition.

C'est alors une voix retentit dans le haut parleur du bâtiment. Tous surpris écoute attentivement.

Shizune: les premières année sont demander dans leur classe immédiatement. Sur ordre du hokage

Naruto: quoi et mes ramen?

Kiba: toi et tes ramen une vrai histoire d'amour, n'es pas hinata.

Ils partir péniblement vers leurs classe dans les couloir silencieux de l'école.

A leur arriver, ils aperçoivent shizune, kakashi, gai, azuma et kuranay. Tous s'assoient:

Shizune: désoler de vous avoir demander de si bonheur. Mais nous avons une mission a vous confier.

Tous: quoi?

Kakashi: mais d'abord nous avons désigner le chef d'équipe, et nous somme tous d'accord. Se sera shikamaru nara.

Shika: quoi mais je suis pas d'accord et je suis froussard.

Azuma: le teste d'hier nous prouve que tu es un chef né.

Kiba et naruto: mort de rire

Shizune: bon, sa c'est fait, maintenant passont a la première mission. Vous étés au courant du meurtre de ce matin?

Naruto: c'est a nous de le résoudre, trop fort.

Kakashi: ne dit pas de bêtise, on n'est pas fou a ce point.

Shizune: non, vous devez vous occuper de la jeune fille. Essayer de la débloquer de son cauchemar. Elle seule connaît le visage du meurtrier.

Neji: et on doit aussi la protéger de celui-ci.

Gai: bien sur sa va de soi.

Shizune: vous pouvez retourner à vos appartements, elle arrive cette après-midi.

Ils retournent dans leur dortoire et se dirige dans la salle commune pour le briffing. Shika débat sur sa stratégie qui est: que les filles s'occupent de la jeune fille car c'est connu les filles sont plus délicate pour ce genre d'affaire que les garçons. Et les mecs s'occupent de la surveillance.

L'après-midi, les cours reprennent normalement pour les autres classes, sauf pour les premières années qui attendent dans la cour qui sépare le bâtiment du grillage. Puis arrivant devant un le grillage, arrive un cortège de voiture de police, ils voient sortir la jeune fille qui n'exprime aucun sentiment ce qui surprend gaara. Les filles vont la chercher, quand au garçon ils scrutent le périmètre.

Les filles essayent de l'emmener dans un lieu sur et tranquille, pour cela elles doivent traverser la cours de récrée qui est bonder de monde. Hélas un jeune groupe de garçons arrives vers elles, les filles se mettent autour de leur protéger. Hinata se trouvant assez proche de celle-ci, essaie de la rassurer. shika demande a gaara et kankuro d'aller les aider, neji trouvant que leur proteger agissait bizarement met son byakugan actif vers elle. Avec grand etonnement il contacte hinata avec son émetteur et lui demande de regarder celle-ci a son inçut. Hinata se positionne derrière elle et utilise son byakugan, elle reste pétrifier. Ino voyant son amie tétaniser va lui demander ce qu'elle voie.

hinata: justement c'est sa le problème je ne voie rien!

ino: impossible?!

Un des garçons du groupe s'approche de sakura, tout en regardant la nouvelle (la relukant grossièrement)

gars: alors encore une nouvelle, cette année va etres remplis de canon.

sakura: et d'idiot?

gars: toi le boudin la ferme, fait attention a tes superrieur.

tema: tes comique, va jouer au matcho plus loinds! on boss nous au moins.

gaara et kankuro arrivent et s'interposent entre eux:

kankuro: elle a raison allé jouer ailleurs les petits.

gars: quoi? Comment les nouvelles années osent nous parler. Dite moi vos nom pour qu'on les inscrit sur vos tombes.

kankuro: moi c'est kankuro et voici gaara rapellé vous en car...

Couper par leur protéger, qui avant cela ne prononcer aucuns mots.

jeune protéger: c'est toi gaara? J'ai un message pour un dénomer gaara du desert!

gaara: oui c'est moi pourquoi?

dit il etonner.

j-p: parce que tu es ma cible.

Assez mots la jeune fille change d'apparence, c'est tes la tueuse rechercher par la police. Vétue d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur noir, cheuveux court noir, regard sombre qui vous glace le sang.

Tous s'écartent d'elle sauf hinata qui ressent quelque chose d'etrange provenant d'elle.

gaara: et puis je s'avoir qui est mon bourreau?

?: je peux pas te dire qui m'envoie, mais tu peux connaitre celle qui es charger de t'hoté la vie. Naika.

kankuro: encore une fan de notre petit frere, qui es mort pour k tu soit venu jusqu'ici pour te vanger?

naika: personne mon maitre me la ordonner.

Tous stupéfait de la reponse, ainsi que naruto qui ne comprend pas qu'une teuseuse a gage est un maitre.

Qui est-elle? Pourquoi gaara? Qui est son maitre? Quesqui va se passer?

En tout cas le premier combat va sonner et tout le lycée est au premiere loge.

Naruto: comment sa ton maitre vasi explique?

naika: je ne suis pas la pour discuter.

Dit elle en ne lachant pas gaara du regard, mais elle sentie que quelque chose la blocquai. Elle observe ces pieds et decouvre une ombre qui l'entour jusqu'a sa nuc.

shika: je t'ai eu, pas la peine d'essayer de résister.

naruto: maintenant repond a nos question.

hinata: attendez.

tous: ?

Hinata se tourne vers neji:

hinata: regarde la mieux au niveau du front.

naika: observatrice la gamine, relache moi j'ai horreur d'etre en prisonner.

shika: pas question tu es trop dangereuse

Neji regarde avec précision son front et aperçoit un sceau encore plus compliquer que le sient. Il reconnait se sceau et d'un sourir en coin:

neji: tu as horeure d'etre enprisonner! alors pourquoi a tu le sceau d'enprisonnement d'esprit?

naika: raison personnel, relachez moi sinon...

tenten: neji c'est quoi se sceau?

hinata: c'est un sceau que ma famille n'utilise plus car elle est trop cruel.

neji: oui, parce que se sceau en ferme non seulement l'esprit de cette personne mais lui fait perdre egalement la memoir. voila pourquoi elle ne te dit pas la raison de se sceau.

naika: puisque tu ne me libere pas je vai le faire toute seul.

shika: quoi?

En effet une terrible sensation vient de traverser le corps de shika, ce ki le pousse a relacher son emprise. Tous hahuri de voir shika relacher son ombre, se mettent en position de combat.

lee et sakura foncent sur elle, ils l'attaquent tout les deux. Naika esquive comme si c'est mouvement ete basé sur un rythme de musique. En evitant les coups de c'est adversert, sakura manque de frapper lee qui heureusement a de bon reflexe.

lee: fait gaffe, un seul coups peux me mettre ko. alors attention.

sakura: oups, désolé c'est sa faute elle bouge trop.

tenten: ecarter vous.

Tenten envoie des milliers de projectile dans toutes les directions, sakura et lee laissent le champ libre.

Naika s'arrete de bouger et attend. Elle fait des signes et se concentre. Tous les projectiles l'atteignent, mais au plus grand etonnement naika est indemne.

naika: écailles du dragon ultime.

tenten: quoi? Impossible, c'est quoi cette technique?

naika: les ecailles du dragon sont incassable. et meme sans sa je ne peux mourir je suis imortel.

sakura: ah oui?

Dit sakura en surgissant derriere naika en lançant un puissant coups de point.

naika arrete le coup sans etre projeter, elle ne lache pas la main de sakura.

sakura: hein?

naika: tes en forme, ta force est surprenante j'avoue. mais helas pour toi je suis pire.

kiba: akamaru non!

Akamaru saute sur naika, qui malgres la taille du chien le retient par le cou. naika baisse la tete et prononce a haute voie:

naika: les racines infernalle.

Un grondement se fit entendre, deux lianes sortent de terre juste en dessous d'akamaru et sakura. Ils se retrouvent l'igoter au dessus du sol.

kiba: akamaru.

sakura: sa va merci, je compte pas plus qu'un clébard!

les filles: dit pas de sottise.

naika: bon fini de rigoler. rester a distance de ma cible, c'est un conseil.

gaara: pourquoi obéi tu a un maitre? tu ne souhaite pas d'être libre?

Elle ne repond pas, elle cour a tout allure vers gaara. Qui lui ne bouge pas, au moment de le frapper le mur de sable de gaara se met en place. Elle lance un puissant coup de point qui traverse avec difficulter le bouclier de sable. Mais elle reste blocquer au niveau du poigné pas assez de puissance. Gaara apperçoit la main de son adverser couverte de sang, tellement qu'elle es blaisser que gaara apperçoit les os de sa main qui non aucune fracture.

gaara: ne bouge plus, alors repond.

Naika ne prononce aucun mots, mais ressent un drole de sentiment et autres chose de plus fort. Tout a coup, un déclique se produit, qui la fait hurlé a la mort.

neji hinata: c'est pas vrai on dirai que quelque chose lui a permit de retrouver la mémoir!

Naika relève la tete, regarde autour d'elle: il a osé faire sa.

gaara: de quoi tu parle?

naika: j'ai retrouver la mémoire grace a toi, je ne c'est pas si je doit te remercier ou le contraire. mais ce qui es sur c'est qu'il ma tromper.

Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre: j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour faire sa. rend la moi et je te promet de te laissez vivre.

Gaara etonner de ce revirement, hesite un instant et la relache. elle joint ces mains et commence a malaxcer son chackra. Neji et hinata stupéfait de voir la quantiter enorme de chackra qu'elle dispose et surtout qu'elle essaye de se liberer de se sceau. Un grondement terrifiant sort de sa gorge. Les lianes qui retenaient akamaru et saku disparaissent en les laissant tomber au sol.

naika grimaçant de douleur: personne ne peux me contenir dans UNE CAGE. je dit bien PERSONNE.

Son chackra s'intencifie de plus belle, elle en change meme de forme. Tous voient apparaitre derriere elle des ailes noire, apres quelques minutes le sceau se brise. Naika epuisez tombe au sol.

Apres qu'elle se soit evanouie, l'equipe se met autour d'elle. sakura et ino l'osculte:

ino: tout son chackra est episer.

sakura: en effet, on est tranquille.

neji: c'est impossible qu'elle ai reussit!

naruto: bah elle la fait, tu la bien vue.

hinata: il a raison.

Toute l'ecole les applaudissent sauf les 5e années, shizune et les profs arrivent. Des policier de l'unité spéciale viennent embarquer la fille.

gaara: où ils l'emmènent?

shizune: ils vont l'interroger. quand a vous aller voir l'infirmerie pour vous reposez. puis allez en cours.

kakashi: shika, tu me fera un rapport.

gaara: attendez, es qu'on poura la voir?

Tous etonner.

shizune: on vera, tout depend elle.

ils s'en vont laissant les eleves se reposer.

tema: gaara tes fou, tu veux revoir ton boureau!

kankuro: elle ta taper dans l'oeil?

kiba: en tout qu'a elle va payer, hein akamaru?

hinata: et il y a autres chose, tout a l'heure avant le combat j'ai senti un sentiment etrange qui venai d'elle!

shino: quesque tu veux dire?

tenten: elle des sentiments, tu veux rire c'est un monstre.

naru et gaara: c'est pas un monstre.

tt: ok j'ai rien dit du calme.

hinata: disons que se sentiment es confut, on aurai dit qu'elle cherchai une reponse ou quelque chose?

ino: ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle n'es pas du genre a repondre gentilement.


	4. Chapter 4: nouvelle alliée?

un chapitre plus long, bonus pour vous mais je voulais pas couper n'importe où.

Chapitre 4 : nouvelle alliée ?

Tous partent à l'infirmerie pour les soins. Puis quelques heures plutards, les cours reprennent. Helas pour eux c'est sport:

gai: vous allez devoir vous bougez, vous manquez de sport la preuve votre combat n'etai pas si reussit. aucune touche.

lee: c'est saku qui ma gèné, j'ai failli la toucher.

saku: quoi? menteur.

gai: rien a faire, au pas de course les jeunes.

shika: combien de tour?

gai: je vous direr quand arretez.

shika, naru, choji: galère.

Tous se mettent a courir, plus loin au quartier generale. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, dirriger par ibiki (come par azard lol). Naika assise sur une chaise, ses ailes ne sont plus la, entourée par des ninjas chevronés comme kakashi et tsunade qui assistent a la scene.

ibiki: tu es bien réveiller? avant que tu me pose la question, tu te trouve dans la salle d'interrogatoire. et je vais te posé des question. repond moi sans jouer a la maline.

naika: est-ce qu'ils vont bien?

ibiki: c'est moi qui pose les questions. pour qui travail tu?

naika: vous voulez dire pour qui je travaillais?

ibiki: si tu veux?

naika: madara uchiwa. dit moi est-ce que c'est vrai que le 3e est mort?

tsunade: madara il est vivant! oui le 3e hokage est mort pourquoi c'est une personne de ta famille?

naika: sa ne vous concerne pas. et je ne suis plus votre ennemi, sauf si vous insistez.

ibiki: une menace, tu es la tueuse a gage la plus réputer. on ne te laissera pas partir.

naika: vous ne savait rien de moi, alors garder vos flatteries pour vous.

Elle se lève, ibiki se prépare a la rassoir mais a peine il ut le temps de la frôler, qu'elle se trouve juste devant tsunade. kakashi etonné de sa rapidité:

kakashi: hokage!

tsunade: non kakashi sa va, que veux tu?

naika dit a voie base a l'oreille de tsunade: vous etes plus jeune que moi, alors respect pour vos ainées.

tsunade dans sa tete: cette phrase je me souvient. (a voie haute) kakashi emmener la au lycée de konoha et dit aux nouvelles années de vieillez sur elle. j'ai l'impression qu'une fille suplémentaires equilibrera la balance.

ibiki: quoi? vous n'etes pas serieuse?

kakashi: on direz que si.

Apres le cours de sport, la classe se retrouve en classe de relation publique. Le prof n'est autre que le fameux pervert de la serie jiraya (lol). Quand tout a coup on toc a la porte:

jiraya: entrée!

kakashi: désolez, je revient du comisariat avec une autre mision et une nouvelle.

jiraya: une autre demoiselle, interessant!

ts: irrécuperable

kk: entre

ts: elle?

naika: mmmmhhh

(elle es ravi)

kk: votre mission est la meme sauf que vous devez faire equipe avec elle.

shika: au faite votre rapport.

kk: merci, bon, bon courage a tous.

kakashi part, laissant naika devant tout le monde.

jiraya: avant de tassoir, presente toi.

naika: vous connaisez mon nom, alors je dit quoi.

sai: tu vient d'ou?

naika: d'un village qui n'existe plus.

kiba: ta quoi contre les chiens?

naika: ah oui désolez, pour ce qui c'est passer se midi, sinon ton ami n'aurai pas attaquer.

kiba: quoi?

naika: j'ai un caractère de felin.

kiba: je voie mieux, j'accepte les escuses si akamaru les acceptes.

naika: je lui presenterai un ami tout a l'heure, il me pardonera.

Se tournant vers saku.

naika: tout a l'heure je ne voulais pas t'insulté, tu es tres forte meme ton maitre tsunade n'aurai pu reussir.

saku: c'est bon laisse tomber, dit moi pourquoi tu voulais perdre la mémoire?

naika: comment le sais tu? je..je voulai oublier mon passé, tout mon passé.

La sonnerie de la fin de la journée retentit, les eleves retourne a l'internat.

Dans le couloir qui delimite la partie fille et la partie garçon, gaara appel naika.

gaara: je peux te demander quelque chose?

naika: oui?

gaara: a tu un monstre a l'interrieure de toi? comme moi avant.

Tous dans l'internat fait mine de ne pas entendre la conversation.

naika: non, on ne ma pas mi de bijou en moi. dit moi, est ce que tu a des remorts, maintenant que tu a changer de camp. est ce que tes meurtres te hante?

gaara: c'est difficile a expliquer, je croix qu'il y a de sa. cela te convient comme reponse?

naika: oui, bonne nuit a demain.

gaara: merci toi aussi.

Il lui fait un petit sourir discret, mais qui n'échappe a personne.

coté fille:

tenten: ta une touche.

naika: quoi? gaara, non! bon je vais où?

ino: ta de la chance tu va dans la plus grande chambre avec tema.

hina: bonne nuit tout le monde.

tema: viens, j'espère que tu ronfle pas?

naika: je ne dort pas.

tema: désolez. alors tu le trouve comment mon petit frere?

naika: ne commence pas, sinon.

tema: ta reaction repond de meme.

Elle part se coucher laissant naika dans ses songe.

coté gars:

kiba: y en a un qui a le béguin.

shino: si seulement y en avais qu'un.

shika: et qui d'autre?

naru: toi et tema, ont vous a vue. c'est choux ces petit coup d'oeil et ces petit sourir.

shika: baka, et toi et la petit hina. t'arrete pas de la chercher.

naru: quoi?

lee: stop! non mais on bosse demain, gai sensei va nous surmené. alors rechager vos baterie.

sai: lee toi et sakura vous irai bien enssemble (koi keski dit mdr) .

lee: tu le pense vraiment?

ts: mort de rire.

gaara: bon je vai me couché, naruto ne fait pas de bruit. sinon tu passe par la fenetre.

naru: hein?!

Tous dors, certains reves comme un petit roucain qui dors profondément. Et d'autre observe la lune, tout en pensant au passé.

Le lendemain vers 7h00, lee, kiba (avec akamaru), tenten et temari sont deja debout. Ils se préparent tranquillement, tema surprise devoir naika dehors entraint de se prelacer au soleil:

tema: tu ne prend pas de petit dejenée?

naika: je ne dorts et ne mange jamais. juste l'air frais me regénere.

kiba: dit tu avait dit hier que tu ferai une surprise a akamaru.

naika: pendant la récrée sa te va?

kiba: daccord

C'est alors qu'il voyent naruto tombé par la fenetre, tous se demande ce qui c'est passer.

naruto: pourquoi gaara?

gaara: TU MA REVEILLER, IMBECILE.

ts: hhhhaaaaa

Tous se retrouvent a table sauf naika qui reste dehors, a 8h00 ils se trouve en cours d'histoire avec comme prof kakashi. Le cours se passe bien quand a un moment.

kk: naika je suis etonner par ton résumer de la bataille de la guerre ninja qui par la suite de la creation de konoha! je croix qu'on a une 2e surdoué.

naika: désoler, mais je n'ai pas un QI aussi elever que shika, c'est juste que c'est pas mon premier lycée.

naru: ta redoublé toi aussi?

naika: pas du tout.

La sonnerie retanti, c'est l'heure de la récrée. Dans la cours naika se met dans un espace assez degager. Kiba la suit précer de voir la surprise.

naika: ici c'est bien.

Tous etonner de cette phrase, naika fait des signes de main. Et se more le doigt pour le faire saigné.

naika: invocation, hakamira.

Un gros tigre de la taille de akamaru.

naika: hakamuro! que fait tu la c'est ta mère que j'ai demander.

Le tigre la regarde en grognant.

naika: comment sa elle est occupper?

kiba: simpas un tigre, c'est qui sa mère?

naru: est il aussi gros que lui?

lee: baka, sa mère doit etre un peu plus grande bien sur.

naika: pas du tout, elle est geante, c'est un chaton lui.

Le tigre boude en lui detournant le regard.

naika: bon je tes invoquer pour que tu t'amuse avec akamaru, sauf si tu veux bouder comme un bebe chat.

Hakamuro pousse un rugissement qui résonne dans tout le bahu, les eleves sont etonner devoir un tigre dans la cours. La sonerie retenti c'est l'heure du sport. Gai toujours la forme en lui, les fait s'échoffer en faisant 20 tours de terrains. Puis leurs demande de se mettre par deux, c'est alors que:

naika: attender, j'ai une proposition.

gai: annonce la!

naika: vous dit qu'on doit agir en equipe, enfin surtout eux. alors je serai la cible, n'ayaient crainte de me blaisser. j'ai des os inccasable et je cicatrice tres vite en quelques heures plus precisément.

shika: tes dingue tu fait parti de l'equipe maintenant.

naika: et c'est pour sa que je veux vous aider, je n'utiliserai plus mes techniques contre vous et en mission. sauf pour me venger d'une personne.

naru: de ton maitre?

naika: non, une personne qui ma causez bien plus de souffrance que cette personne.

lee: sakura, tenten, choji, kiba et moi daccord, mais pas les autres.

naika: tous sauf que kankuro, n'utilise pas ton poison. car certains me font vivre un cauchemard embullant.

kank: compris.

gai: ok, mais si sa tourne mal tu ne sera plus la cible.

Elle fait un oui de la tete.

naika: chacun votre tour dabord pour vous echoffer.

gai: commençons par ordre alphabetique; chino.

Il envoi ses insectes, les filles sont équeurées, naika les laisse venir et se met a rire.

naika: chino, rappel les.

chino: quoi?

naika: je ne peu m'attaquer a eux, il ne mon rien fait.

chino: toi aussi tu les respecte, je vois. c'est pour sa qu'ils ne t'attaquent pas eux aussi.

gai: se fu court, choji a toi.

Il décuple sa main droite, l'envoit sur elle, naika la bloque sans difficulter. Il décuple son autre main et vise la tete pour l'applatire, elle la retient aussi, les deux mains reviennent a la normal. Il saute sur elle et se décuple tout le corps pour l'applatir entierement. Il reprend sa taille normal, mais elle n'est pas la.

naika: puissant, mais tu ne réflèchi pas dommage tu a du potentiele.

choji: ou tes?

En une seconde il se retrouve sous terre, y a que sa tete qui reste au niveau du sol.

naru et sasu: comme kakashi!

naika: au suivant.

gai: bon soyer serieux les gars cest une fille, gaara.

Il avance sans rien dire, soupir et envoir un bras de sable, naika esquive facilement ce qui agasse gaara. Il multiplis le nombre de bras de sable, elle esquive encore mais de justèce.

Puis tout a coup il arrête, naika surpris l'observe puis autour d'elle cherchant ou il va attaquer. Quand elle sent quelque chose de bizard.

naika: zute! il ma ue.

En effet, elle est prise dans les sables mouvant que gaara a créée quand elle ne regarder pas le sol.

gai: sa fait plaisir, enfin un gagnant. hinata.

Hina approche avec esitation, naika souri gentillement.

naika: imagine que je m'enpprend a ta famille, n'est pas peur tu ne me fera aucun mal et si tu m'en fait je ne t'en voudrai pas au contraire.

Hinata combat avec acharnement et pense a une personne qui lui es chere, naika pare ses coups. et...

hina: les 64 points du hake.

neji: hien!

tenten: et oui elle c'est encore ameliorer.

Naika ne reusit pas a les parer ni a les esquiver (c impossible avec cette technic). A la fin, naika reste debout mais…

naika: bravo, tu a vincu.

tte les filles: YESSS hina

naika: prof deux seconde pour que mes organes retrouve leur forme.

gai: ok, le prochain c'est ino de tout façon...

naika: non, sa technique ne marche pas sur moi.

ino: alors c'est toi que papa n'a put controler. c'est bon je passe mon tour sensei.

gai: je comprend, kankuro.

kk: tu va danser ma cherie avec mon pamtin.

Il aurai du pas dire sa, elle a horreur qu'on lui parle ainsi.

Elle attend sa marionette, il lui envoi s'en ce méfier. Elle fonce elle aussi ce qui surprend les autres, elle massacre la marionette. Et fonce sur kanku sans qu'il est le temps d'utiliser une autre marionette. Elle le plaque au sol et s'assoit dessus.

naika: appel moi encore cherie et tes mort, comprit. (dit elle d'une voi terifiante)

Kanku fait oui de la tete. Tous sont tétanisez de voir sa réaction a ce mots, meme gai c'est dire.

gai: bon passons a kiba.

kiba: ah enfin a nous deux soeur feline.

naika: tu voix lui il c'est parler aux filles ( je menballe lol)

Kiba utilise sa technique de la dance du chien, sa rapiditer et sa puissant ont augmenté. Elle prend la position feline, c'est à dire a quatre pattes prete a bondire comme un felin. Vue qu'un chien est moins agile qu'un chat, kiba risque d'avoir du mal en effet, en parrant ses coups elle passe entre ses jambes et retourne derriere lui, le temps qu'il se retourne elle bondit sur lui. ils se retrouvent tout deux dans une position génante sur tout pour kiba. Naika est sur lui pointant son kunaye sur sa gorge.

naika: tu..heu a perdu

Elle se releve, se retourne vers gaara sans s'en rendre compte. Et voie gaara rouge de jalousie.

gai: jolie, lee vasi.

Lee enleve ses poids, gai aller répliquer mais naika lui fait signe de laissez.

lee: tout est permit pas vrai naika?

Elle fit oui de tete, il fonce a une vitesse fulgurante qu'elle ne put esquiver le coups. Lee continue a l'attaquer a cette vitesse jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit a terre.

naika: mort de rire, tres énergique wahh sa fai longtemps que j'ai pas ressenti sa.

lee: merci, sa va?

naika: t'en fait pas j'ai connu pire.

gai: heu tes sur? dans ce cas naruto.

Naruto s'avance, mais naika reagit d'une drole de façon, elle recule d'un pas.

naika: ce n'es pas contre toi mais éttend donné que tu a kubi, vaudrai mieu pas que je te touche. Voi tu je ressens les emotion des etres vivants.

naru: alors mieu vau pas en effet, je ne le prend pas mal.

gai: nej...

neji: non, ce n'es pas la penne

gai: on vera cela plutard,

sai: moi non plus alors

naika: vous deux je vous réserve pour plutard, suivant.

gai: vous me décever, shika.

shika: les ombres ne fonctionne pas sur elle, alors sa sert a quoi.

gai: commence a m'énerver, SAKURA.

sakura: chui pas sourde, a nous deux.

Une lutte acharné commence sakura met beaucoup de puissance dans ses points, naika les pares et renvoit des coups aussi pour une foix. Puis un instant naika apperçoit une sillouhette qui lui es pas étrangere, elle en oublie sakura et deviné. Elle se prend un coups de points monumentalesque ( j c sa n'existe pas) qui la propulse a l'autre bout du terrain d'entrainement voire directement dans une salle de classe d'où il y a cours de bio. Le prof c'est à dire kurainy, est totalement surprise. Tous a court vers naika pour voir si elle va bien. Ils la voient sortir des gravas dans un etat pire que horrible, tout son corps est couvert de sang, on voie ses tibias et quelque cote s'en sa chaire (non caser evidement).

naika: pas de commentaire, ou es linfirmiere?


	5. Chapter 5: Qui est-elle?

Chapitre 5 : Qui est-elle ?

gai: ... sakura ino emmener la tout de suite les autres aller vous changer.

Saku et Ino emmène Naika à l'infirmerie, au moment de la guérire, elles s'apperçoivent que son corps se regénaire tout seul (avec grde rapidité) ce qui les surprennent.

Dans la classe, le prof principal (kakashi) cherche des explications. Gai lui explique ce qui c'est passé, Shika leur fait comprendre que normalement elle aurai pu esquiver le coup de Saku.

Kk: tu a raison. que lui est il arriver pour qu'elle soit déconcentrer?

Naru: on aurai dit qu'elle a vue quelque chose ou quelqu'un!

Shika: le baka dit vrai.

Naru lui fait les yeux noir.

Gaara: ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que son attitude est changé aussi rapidement. elle ne veut plus utilisé c'est techniques, meme lors des missions.

Shino: il es vrai qu'elle est difficile a cerné, son attitude me fait penser à une persone qui à beaucoup vécu alors qu'elle est aussi jeune que nous.

Tenten: je croix qu'on a oublier de lui poser une question capital.

ts: ?

De retour à l'infirmerie, Naika se relève avec un mal de crâne horrible. Saku s'excuse au pres d'elle, Naika lui fait signe que ce n'est pas sa fote.

N: j'ai manquer de vigilance. en tout cas, ta reussit à me montrer ta vrai puissance.

Tte les 3: Morte De Rire

Ino ne peux s'empècher de voir le collier que Naika porte (un collier sans motif, juste 2 bagues ki pendent l'une ds l'otre)

Ino: que représente ces deux bagues pour toi?

Naika: 'tenant les bagues dans sa main' elle représente un amour perdu.

Saku: la personne que tu recherche, la tuer?

Naika: (fort) non elle a fait pire. (normal) je ne veux pas en parler.

Toutes les trois partent en direction de la classe, elles y entre. Tous les yeux river sur elles, les deux profs demande a Saku et Ino d'allée à leur place.

Nk: que se passe t'il? je doit payer les pots casser?

Kk: non, on a labitude de se genre de demolition. Tenten a une question a te poser.

Elle se tourne vers celle ci qui ce lève et prend une inspiration.

Tten: quel age à tu?

Nk: je me demander quand alliez vous me la poser. en faite j'ai exactement 151 ans, voila pourquoi j'ai connue le 3e et le 1er hokage. et surtout que les études me fatigue.

Ts mm les profs: quoi?

Kk: comment es possible? sans technique interdite?

Nk: ne me confonder pas avec se foutus serpent puant. 'cri tel'

Ino: alors sa voudrais dire que...

Nk: (montant sur c grd chevo)Non Ino, se n'est pas ce que tu croix. et puis merde, si tu veux savoir ce qui es arriver a ma raison de vivre et d'ou vient ma renqueur de ce monde va lire le manuscrit du 1er hokage.

Elle sort en furie de la salle, juste avant la sonnerie.

Kakashi demande a la classe de la suivre de peur qu'un eleve par exemple passe par la fenêtre. Le chef d'equipe, Shika, demande à kakashi un service.

Dans la cours, Naika dont les pupilles sont devenues rouge vif, s'arrète au milieu car deux élèves de 5e années lui barre le chemin.

karin: salut mocheté, tu pleur! tu tes vue dans le miroir?

sasori: doucement karin, alors ta choisis aussi le camps des nul. tu peux encore changer d'avis, il es prêt à te pardonner.

karin: pourquoi elle ne me manque pas du tout?

Naika: j'ai un message pour lui.

Elle sort une épée qui été invisible derriere son dos, puis elle la dédouble a tres grande vitesse tel que les deux ne pu réagir et place chacune des épées sous leur gorges. Karin fait une grimace de frailleur.

Ts les eleves de l'école assiste a la scene y compris ceux de sa classe.

Nk: s'il veux me parler qu'il vient lui meme au lieu de m'envoyer ces l'arbin de mioche.

Elle range ses épées en une dans son fourreau, karin énervé prête a répliquer mais sasori la stop. Naika part Gaara suivit de loin par naruto la suive.

karin: quoi? tu la protege maintenant!

saso: tait toi espèce de blondasse. c'est pas le moment de l'énerver d'avantage.

Ino: ta quoi contre les blondes? surtout qu'elle c'est pire.

karin: toi la moru ta gueul.

saku: comment ose tu parler de ma meilleur amie de cette façon, pauvre pouff.

karin: oh, le chowing-gum je tes pas parler.

Ino: alors la torai pas du. Nimpo, la grande confusion.

saku: ino tes folle...

Karin se retrouve entraint de se donner des baffe, Ino et les autres pouff de rire meme sasori c'est dire. Shino fait signe a Ino d'arrêter, s'achant ce qu'il va faire, elle arrete sans broncher. Karin retrouve ses esprits en se tenant la tete, puis tout a coup elle se met a rire. Tous hahuri de la voir rire sauf Ino et Shino.

karin: ques qui me chatouille ainsi, arrete de me chatouiler saso!

saso: c'est pas moi?

Elle regarde sous son tee-shurt;

harin: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, ENLEVE MOI CES CHOSE IMMONDE.

Shino: ces insectes son plus jolie a regarder que toi, ignorante va.

Shino rappel ses insectes, karin part en furie dans les toilette des filles. Les filles toujours morte de rire felicite ino et shino de leur spectacle. Neji et lee leur demande de redevenir serieux pour chercher naika. C'est alors que naruto leur communique par l'oreillette, que Naika se trouve dans le réfectoitre avec gaara et qu'il on l'air de discuter posément. Tous surprit, on dirait que gaara es réussit a la calmer. Ils vont les rejoindre, tous déjeune sauf naika qui ne mange jamais. Shika les rejoint, sans rien dire.

Kiba: alors les deux tourtereaux de quoi parliez vous?

Nk: tes jaloux frere canin?

gaara: on discuter de tout et de rien, comme de bon camarade.

kankuro et tema sont surpris que leur jeune frere leur dise sa.

Tenten: shika qu'a tu demander au prof?

shika: tu le saura plutard, par contre preparer vous pour cette apres midi car on a une mission en ville. pour améliorer notre travaille d'equipe.

Naru, kiba et lee: heyheyhey, trop cool.

Soudain Naika ce fige comme statufier, Naruto surpris vue qu'il est a coté d'elle.

naru: qu'y a t'il je tes toucher, pardon!

Nk: non c'est pas sa, j'ai comme une...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, que des larmes lui coulle sur les joues. Son regard se change en pupilles bleue claire, puis des ailes blanche lui sortent du dos et elle s'écrit;

Nk: NE FAITES PAS SA!

D'un coup d'aile puissant, elle sort de la caféteria. Tous ceux de la classe la suive, du sol. Ils regardent en l'air, sur le toit plus precisément pour etre exacte. Et ils aperçiovent Nka entraint de retenir une eleve qui voulai sauter.

Petite rectification se n'est pas une eleve qu'elle sauve, mais deux jumeaux une fille et un garçon. Elle les dépose au sol, tenten et hinata qui reviennent avec le prof principale et la directrice reste bouche-bé de voir un ange dans la cours. Naika redevient normal, les jumeaux s'écroullent en pleurant. Naruto s'approche, les observe:

naru: pourquoi avez vous voulu mourir? peu importe votre raison sa n'en vaut pas le coup.

nka: naruto, arrete.

naru: quoi ne me dit pas que tu es de leur cote! se suicider c'est choisir la faciliter...

neji: ce qu'elle veu dire c'est que certaines personnes sont plus faible que les autres et prefere mourir que de se battre, c'est sa?

naika reste silencieuse, shizune avance vers eux.

shizune: naika ammene les a l'infirmerie et veille sur eux. quand au autres allez vous préparez pour la mission. Jiraya vous attend dans 5 minutes dans la classe.

Ts se mettent en route vers leur appartement pour se changer, nka va acompagner les jumeaux a l'infirmerie.

Apres que l'infirmiere les ai osculter, naika cherche a connaitre la raison. Elle lit sur leur dossier médical leur nom.

nka: alors Tchouki et Kitchou que c'est il passer pour que vous vouliez en finir? je vous promet de ne pas vous juger.

Kitchou (c le gars): nous sommes dans la classe des 5e années, et disons que pour eux nous ne mériton pas d'en faire parti.

Tchouki: et ils ont raisons, nous sommes nul en techniques ninjas que se soit genjutsu ninjutsu ou taijutsu.

nka: et alors? de mon temps la signification de ninjas c'était pas savoir maitrisé les techniques, c'est de defendre la vie de ceux qu'on aime avec toute notre ame.

L'infirmiere lui soufle a l'oreille une phrase puis lui tant une feuille, nka sert les dents et leur demande:

nka: donner moi vos mains.

au moment qu'elle touche leurs mains nka ressentis toutes les plaisanteries, les mauvais coups qu'on subit kitchou et tchouki. Dans une humeur colerique, nka demande au deux jeunes de la suivre. Et dit a l'infirmiere de prevenir shizune. Dans les couloires qui mène a la classe des 5e année, on peu sentir la colere de celle ci. Tchouki et kitchou reste en arriere, nka frappe doucement la porte en ce controlant. La prof qui n'est autre que kureinay, autorise a l'inconnue de rentrer. Surprise que se soit nka et de voir les jumeaux derriere elle. Kureinay su que c'est pas pour dire bonjours.

kureinay: qu'y a t'il nka? vous allez mieu les jumeaux?

tchouki et kitchou: ...

nka: les trois du fond venez ici.

ts: ?!

nka: vous etes sourt, karine, sutseju (che plus son nom) et kabuto. j'ai une leçon a vous donner.


	6. Chapter 6: remontrance!

Chapitre 6 : remontrance!

Dans la classe d'a coté, qui es celle des 1ères années, jiraya commence par leur faire un discourt sur les relations public. Neji qui s'en fout royallement sentit comme une sensation bizarre de l'autre coter du mur, tout comme hinata qui a deja activé son byakugane. Et voyant la réaction de hinata il fait immediatement de meme. Tout deux voyent la scene dans la classe des 5 ème années.

hina: Mr desolez de vous deranger dans votre discour mais il se passe quelque chose dans l'autre classe.

jiraya: quoi?

C'est a se moment la qu'ils entendent nka hurler de rage, "j'ai dit vous 3 dehors les morveux".

Un bruit de verre casser ce fit entendre, tous regarde dehors et voient nka entraint d'attendre mais cette fois ci ce n'est pas des ailes que l'on voit sur elle, se sont des marques noir qui ressemble a des lianes.

neji hina: c'est pas croyable!

naru: qu'y a til, dite?

hina: son chakra a plusieur nature differente.

ts: quoi?

sasuke: ces marques on dirai que c'est celle que donne orochimaru.

neji: il est vrai que sa lui ressemble mais croix moi c'est pas la marque de lui, c'est tres different.

gaara et naru: on y va.

shika: non vous deux , on reste et on observe.

gaara: quoi?

shika: faite moi confiance. (il sort un livre de son sac)

En bas dans la court, nka attend toujours. Les jumeaux qui sont resté en haut, resentent les regard mal vaillant des autres de la classe surtout karin kabuto et sujestu.

nka: au lieu de vous en prendre a plus faible que vous vené me montrer ce que vous savait faire. bande de flaiblare.

les 3 énerver par ces parolle descendent tres vite et se mette en position. karine sort ses kuney, kabuto prepare son jutsu medicale et sujestu sort son épée (l'épée de zabuza pr etre precise). Quand a naika, elle fait les signes du multiclonage plus quatres autres symboles qui sur prend les deux profs. Shizune qui vient d'arriver dans la classe des 5e:

shizune: qu'y a t'il? ou es nka?

Elle vit tout le monde a regarder par la fenetre et fit de meme. Elle observe aussi la scene.

nka: MULTICLONAGE ELEMENTAIRE.

Quatre clones apparait mais leur corps son different, tous ressemble a nka, un en feu, un en eau, un en terre ( feuille et roche melanger) et un en air ( nuage). Les trois etrangement surpris et tétanisé de voir sa.

nka: alors on fait moins les malins. ahhhaahh. si vous voulez arreter il vous suffit de faire des escuse a vos deux collegues.

Tout les 3 font non de la tete, sujestu fonce vers le clone de feu avec une attaque d'eau. Le clone d'eau et d'air font une attaque simultané ce qui fige sujestu en statue de glace. C'est deux collegues etonner de l'attaque.

C'est alors que nka ue une idée eclaire, en regardant naruto elle sourit.

nka: annulation.

Pourquoi a t'elle annulé sa technique, ils n'avaient aucune chance? c'est la question que ce pose tout le monde. Shizune descend avec les deux jeunes proteger de nka. Ils avancent vers elle sans se soucier des 3 autres, nka sort un parchemin et le tant a shizune.

shizune: comment tu es prof de phylosophie?

nka: oui mais sa fait des années que j'ai pas enseigné. et je voudrai etre leur unique prof, je m'occuperait de leur formation.

tchouki kitchou: quoi? vous etes sur de le vouloir?

nka: totalement sur, j'insiste meme.

shizune: suivé moi je doit consulter l'hokage. puisque vous etes toujours sous surveillance, je vous le rappelle. quand a vous autre retourner au travail.

Ils partent tous les quatre, laissant les 3 morveux seul dans la cours. sujestu toujours statufier se demande si on le laisse tombé, les deux autres sont remonter. Tout a coup itachi envoie une boule de feu sur lui, la glace fond. Sujestu le remerci et itachi soupir "quel boulais".


	7. Chapter 7: retour a la normal?

Chapitre 7 : retour a la normal ?

Dans l'autre classe, Jiraya reprend son cours. Puis enfin il leur donne la mission qui est : rétablire l'ordre dans le cartier le plus violent de la ville.

Ino: vous y allé pas un peu fort la?

Jiraya: pas du tout miss, la police a autre préhoccupation en ce moment.

kankuro: comme quoi?

kakashi qui vient d'arrivé dans une fumer: arreter de poser des question, on vous donne cette mission un point c'est tout.

Jiraya: bon shika voici le plan du quartier allez si, et bonne chance.

Tous se retrouvent non loin du quartier qu'ils doivent s'occuper, shika fait les sous equipe.

-sasuke, sakura et sai

-naruto, hina et shino

-gaara, ino et kiba

-kankuro, tenten et neji

-shika, choji, temari et lee

Chaque groupe arrive dans le quartier dans differentes zones, mais leur bandeau frontale les trahissent car tous reconnaisse se bandeau. C'est celui des ninjas et qui dit ninjas dit police. Commençont tout d'abort par le groupe de sasusakusai.

sakura trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de boutiques et sa l'énerve. Sai et sasu trouvent que le quartier est trop calme en plein milieu de l'apres midi. Puis un groupe de brute leur barre le passage, ainsi que derriere eux. Ne leur laissant qu'une solution, l'attaque. Sasuke propose a sai de s'occuper de se de derriere, quand a lui et sakura s'occupe de ceux de devant. Sai utilise sa technique des fauves d'ancre qui s'attaque férocement au hommes. Sasu et saku s'amusent en se battant contre ces hommes qui non aucune chance contre eux, car saku peut mettre en un seul coup un homme ko sans faire trop d'éffore et sasu es bien trop rapide pour en ressevoir un. Sasu n'a pas besion de son sharingane dans cette situation (tro facile pr lui comme dab). Ils se regroupent et continue leur visite lol.

Du coté naru, hina et shino, meme embiance sauf que cela se deroule dans un resto car evidement Mr uzumaki veut des ramènes (changera jamais). Shino demande a hinata de voir s'il y a des dangers autour d'eux car il sait que leur presence est decouvert. Mais elle lui dit qu'il n'y a pas besoin de son byakugane car le chef du resto qui est un sumo arrive vers eux suivi de ninjas en noir.

sumo: que fait des gamins avec des bandeau de ninjas de konoha ici?

shino: nous venons retablir l'ordre, cela vous derange?

naruto: pouarg! son degoutant vos ramenes, quel honte pour un resto.

hina: c'est pas le moment naruto.

sumo: quoi? vous osez venir ici vous mocquer de nous en disant que vous allez nous regler notre compte et que ma nouriture es nul! sa va barder. vous tous occupez vous de la gamine et du binoclard, moi de l'insolant.

hina: GAMINE!

shino: binoclard!

Hinata active son byakugane se qui surprend ces adverser, puis elle les attaque avec des mouvement tellement gracieux et rapide qu'on dirai qu'elle danse au rythme du combat. Shino lui c'est plus radicale un nuage d'insectes se rue sur ces adverser, Trop facile mais cette attaque fait fuire les clients autrement dit les innoscent. Naruto se trouvant devant le big boss ( le nom es juste):

naru: choji a coté de lui est tres mince. alors utilison les grand moyens.

Il sort un rasengane et fonce direct sur lui, tellement qu'il est lent naruto n'a pas de mal a esquivé les coups et de mettre sont rasengane en plein dans la cible. le sumo se retrouve propulser a travers le miroir du bar qui mene au cuisine. Le personnel est hahurie de voir le patron du resto dans un etat indescriptible.

Naruto se tourne vers hina et d'un sourir il tient sa pose favorite qui fait rougir hina. Shino les regard avec un micro sourire et dit tout bas: ah celui la changera jamais.

Passon maintenant a gaara, ino et kiba qui eux arrive pendant un reglement de compte entre un citoyen (quelconque) et un gang. Le citoyen est blaisser, kiba sent que l'un du clan dégage une puissance infernale mais pas autant qu'eux. Le chef de gang s'apperçoit de leur presence.

chef: venai les petits qu'on s'amuse un peut. mais avant de s'occuper de vous, on doit finir son cas.

Ino reagit de suite et lance un churiken pour faire tomber le kuney du chef qu'il allez planter dans le corps meurtris du citoyen.

chef: grosse herreur. tuer les.

Le gang fonce sur eux sans reflechir, kiba dit a ino de s'occuper de l'homme blesser. Gaara rajoute qu'il va la couvrir et kiba s'occupe des autres. (avec akamaru evidement)

Ino court vers le blaisser, gaara envois des churiken de sable pour la couvrir. Arriver a la hauteur du chef, ino se retrouve protéger par une bulle de sable qui entour egalement le blaissé. Elle se met imédiatement a le guerrir.

Le chef se tourne vers gaara, encolere;

chef: gaara du désert je présume. tu protege les autres maintenant, comme c'est pathetique.

gaara: si tu me connait alors rend toi, je ne veux pas ta mort.

chef en faisant des signe: DELUGE DE FLAMME.

Une rafalle de flamme se dirige vers gaara, son bouclier se met en position. A la fin il voit une coquille de sable rougissante, quand soudain gaara apparait derriere lui. Et lui lance un kuney dans la nuc;

gaara: je t'avai prévenu.

kiba qui vient dans finir avec les autres, s'approche de gaara.

kiba: pas mal ton style. top la!

gaara surpris fait le meme geste et escise un sourir. Le sable qui protèger ino disparait.

ino: déja fini! entout cas j'ai fait le plus gros des soins.

Maintenant du coté de kankuro, tenten, neji sont deja en plein combat. kankuro trouvant que ses adverserd son nul laisse tenten et neji s'en occuper. Neji laisse l'ouverture a tenten (les dames d'abort), tenten ne se fait pas prier et lance une dizienne de churiken qui atteint un max de personnes. Neji profitent de la diversion pour attaquer les autres par derriere, tenten apprecie de le voir en action. Elle en rougirai presque, kankauro s'en aperçoit et se mocque d'elle. Elle le voit et le frappe a l'aide d'un nunchakun qu'elle sort de ces affaire. Neji ne comprenant pas l'histoire se met a rire nerveusement.

Bon du coté, shika, tema, lee et choji se trouvent dans un parc qui aurai besoin d'un nettoyage. Ils sont au milieu de se parc entouré par un gang des plus surprenant et qui agasse shika. C'est un gang de femmes ninjas.

shika: je reve encore des filles, c'est toujours pour moi.

tema: je me fiche que se soit des filles, quel matcho celui la.

shika: et en plus j'ai pas d'ombre a proximiter. je vai vous guider.

tema: tu rigole. LA LAME DU VENT.

Elle lance une rafalle de vent avec son eventaille.

Lee fonce tel une fleche a vive allure, car pour lui une femme ninjas c'est une ennemis avant tout. Choji joue au booling en utilisant le boulet humain.

Plus tard tous se rejoignent a la sortie du quartier, gai et kakashi les attendent. Tous se salut et commence a echander des souvenir de leur journée. Mais les profs leur demande leur attention.

gai: beau travail! vous avez su travailer tous en équipe et shika a bien choisis les sous groupe.

shika: tu parle je ne me suis pas fait enntendre d'une femme.

kakashi: ta pas reçut la leçon shika? elle ta montrer que le chef doit ecouter ces compagnons a tout moment.

Tema lui tire la langue.

gai: vous avez reussit a mettre hors jeux les chef de gang les plus dangereux de konoha.

sasu: quoi dangereux? vous rigoler?

kakashi: oui du village mais pas du monde ninjas helas.

gai: et nous sommes heureux de vous dire que vous avez un nouveau prof, naika.

shino: l'hokage la accepter, prof de phylo.

kiba: on va bien s'amusé.

shika: au faite ce soir réunion dans la salle commune, j'ai une chose importante a vous communiquer


	8. Chapter 8: réunion tupéroir

joyeux noel a tous , un bon gros chapitre avant le réveillons.

chapitre 8 : réunion tupéroire

Le soir dans le dortoire des 1er année, une réunion se prepare. Deux profs sont présent, kakashi et gai. Shikamaru leur explique qu'il a réussit a déchifré le journal du premier hokage, avec difficulter.

Naika toujours pas revenue de son premier cours avec les jumeaux, ils en profite pour discuter.

kakashi: alors qu'a tu decouver shika?

shika: bon ne m'interromper pas, c'est pas simple a resumer en une fois.

naruto: vasi on écoute!

shika: le 1er hokage parle de sa rencontre avec une inconnue, lui ressemblant etrangement, vers les debut de konoha. il parle d'une jeune fille arrivant dans le village toute couverte de sang, les autorité de l'epoque préviennent le hokage. au moment où il se met devant elle, elle se jette a ces pieds en lui demandant de la tuer.

naruto: quoi? elle se metant a genous et supplier?

saku: tais toi baka.

shika: bon je reprend, quand il lui posa la question, elle lui repond que par sa faute tout son clan vient de périre. qu'elle ne peux vivre avec se souvenir. elle lui tant un katana qu'il reconnu de suite, c'est le katana du clan tres renommer par son respect de la nature: le clan yukuzuna. il etait tres amie avec l'herboriste de se clan qui se trouvai etre le pere de la dénomée naika. elle lui explique ce qui c'est passer, en faite elle et son époux haisai les autres clans. ils pensaient que pour arreter tout les conflit il fallai que les etres les plus puissant du monde ninja force les peuples a se rejoindre en une nation sous les ordres d'un grand chef. vue que le clan ne voyer pas dans le meme sens que ces deux la, elle explique que son clan c'est emporter et les ont condamnée a mort. son sombre coté qui ne voulai pas mourir c'est réveiller et elle s'est mise a tout détruire...

ino: c'est affreux! ho pardon continu.

shika: rrmm, apres le massacre elle recouvre ses esprit et vis les cadavres de ses parents et de ses soeurs aux pieds de son époux heureux de voir se carnage, il dit d'un ton joyeux ' enfin g réussit a tuer tout ceux qui pouvais m'arrèter sauf toi ma chere' il lui propose de la rejoindre, elle refusa car elle a decouver qu'elle c'était fait berné depuis le début, il ne la jamais aimer, il c'est juste servis d'elle pour son projet de conquete.

ts: !

shika: le 1er hokage decide de l'emmener dans un autre village plus tranquille, où il n'y a aucain ninja. elle y passe une vie tranquille, elle se remarie avec un poete qui ne voyer que les cotés positif de la vie. puis son exmarie revient et tue tout le monde et prend un plaisir a torturé son rival de l'amour il laisse un message sur le torse de sa victime ' tu es mienne'. naika qui revenai tranquillement de konoha car elle etait prof a cette epoque, elle ut la surprise de voir son amour accrocher tel un vulguère gibier, elle pousse un crie tellement fort que meme a konoha on l'entendit distinctement ce qui alerta les autorités. apres se drame persone ne la revus.

ino: je comprend, pourquoi elle est si encolere quand on evoque cette persone.

shino: son clan puis son mari, y a de quoi vouloir se vanger.

gaara: mais sa ne nous dit pas d'où lui viens cette puissance.

naruto: il a raison, ce n'est pas un bijou ni un jinjurichi alors qui es?

shika: il y a des parties qui son compliquer a d'ecrire, le hokage s'avai bien garder des secrets.

kakashi: tsunade a l'air de garder des secrets elle aussi, on va tacher de lui demander plus d'info.

Ils entendent du bruit dehors, kakashi et gai disparaise sens laisser de trasse. les autres attendent:

naika: non le cours est fini rentrer cher vous on continura demain, reposer vous.

tchouki et kitchou: mais sensei, s'il vous plais encore 2 minutes.

nka: NON, rentrer c'est un ordre.

Elle entre et vois tout le monde la regarder bizarrement, elle commence a monter.

tema: tu va ou?

nka: prendre une douche, qu'y a t'il? vous en faite une tete?

tema: rien c'est juste pour savoir.

shika: de toute façon on a fini, allez vous reposer demain c'est jours de repos pour nous profitez en.

ts: yes.

nka: vénard moi j'ai cours avec les deux survolter.

naruto: pourquoi ils te harcel?

nka: ils voulaient en savoir plus sur les techniques de mon clan.

kiba: quel genre de techniques?

nka: c'est quoi cette interrogatoire? (elle vis le livre de l'hokage)

Elle monte avec un regard triste, personne n'ose lui repondre ni meme continuer a lui posé des question.

Les autres se dirrige vers leurs chambres sauf gaara qui reste non loin de la porte de la douche.

Tema lui demande ce qu'il attend, il lui repond qu'il a juste une question a posez a naika mais seul. Les filles le laissent, quoique pas totalement elles ecoutent au portes. Chaqu'une dans leur chambres mais elles ont toutes le meme réflexe, appart que hinata utilise son byakugane. Naika se trouvant sous la douche elle ignore ce qui l'attend comme surprise.

Apres la douche, elle enfille un peignoir et sort pour allée a sa chambre, a sa grande surprise elle voit gaara.

nka: qu'y a t'il? pourquoi tes la? chui bien dans les douches des filles?

gaara: oui t'inquiete pas, j'ai juste envie de te parler.

Naika etoner, et en meme temps elle redoute la discution.

nka: je t'écoute.

gaara: qui es tu vraiment?

nka: je...heu...(on dirai hinata lol) faut que j'aille dormir.

gaara la retient: pas si vite tu es insomniaque, repond moi.

nka: tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande, c'est trop dure. meme moi je me pose la question.

gaara: quoi, explique toi! tu ne te connai pas?

tous ceux qui espoinnes, les filles: ?

nka: ecoute bien parce que je ne repeterai pas, ma mere avant de me mettre au monde savai qu'elle allée mourir le jours de ma venu au monde. elle a demander a mon pere de ne pas m'en vouloir, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. elle etait meme heureuse de me donner vie, a sa mort mon pere tient sa promèse. il ma aimer de tout son coeur ainsi que mes deux soeurs. il n'y avai que le village qui me voyer comme un monstre. au fils du temps je me suis poser ces question, ange ou demon. mon pere disait que j'était ni l'un ni l'autre, juste moi. alors tu vois je ne sais pas qui je suis.

Elle fond en larmes, gaara u le reflexe de la serrer dans ses bras. Ce qui etonna hinata et la fit devenir rouge tomate, tenten lui demanda ce qui se passe et lui d'écrit la scene. Tenten esquice un sourire.

gaara lui souflant a l'oreille: que tu soit ange ou demon peu m'importe, du moment que tu soit toi meme.

nka: je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu n'es pas loin de moi je me sans appèser.

Il déserre ses bras et la laisse partir vers sa chambre, mais juste avant de rentrer dans celle ci:

nka: bonne nuit gaara.

Dit elle d'un tendre sourir, gaara lui repond du meme sourir. Au moment ou elle ouvre la porte, tema fonce vers son lit et fait comme si elle n'a pas entendu.

tema: alors cette journée? pourquoi tes toute bizarre?

nka: j't'en pose des question!

Elle va se changer.

Gaara arrive dans sa chambre, naruto lui saute dessus.

naru: alors dragueur sa va les amours?

gaara: toi occupe toi des tient.

naru: quoi? chui pas amoureux!

gaara: c'est sa, et hinata tu la kiff pas? quoi que ta raison elle est laide.

naru: retire se que ta dit sur elle.

gaara: tu vois tes pas indifferent.

Pendant que tout le monde dort sur le bahus, une seul personne reste les yeux ouvert et se n'est pas gaara. Ce n'est autres que naika qui pour s'occuper comme toute les autres nuit effectue un entrainement speciale que seul son clan connait le secret. A premiere vue il s'agirai d'une simple danse, alors qu'en faite cest un entrainement qui permet d'évacuer tout le stresse et les mauvaises pensées.

Mais qui se cache dans les fourrets?


	9. Chapter 9: possession!

Chapitre 9 : possession!

Une personne tres timide, tres discrete regarde se fabuleux moments de danse. En effet, hinata l'observe avec interrogation. Elle se demande d'où peu venir une tel méthode de combat si bien rythmé, qui lui permet d'avoir des mouvements incalculable. Car ses mouvements ne suivent aucun rythme de music connu a se jour.

Soudain, naika demande a hinata de sortir de sa cachette. Ce qui etonne hina. Elle s'avance vers naika, qui la regarde joyeusement.

hina: desoler de te deranger, mais je n'arrive pas a dormir!

nka: ne t'escuse pas, tu a le droit de te promener. qu'est ce qui te travail? pour que tu en perde le sommeil.

hina: cest a propos du sentiment que j'ai ressentit la premiere fois et...

nka: tu as ressenti ma souffrance! alors cest a moi de m'escuser.

hina: non sa va. c'est juste que je voudrai savoir quel en ai la source. je ne le dirai a personne, parole de ninjas.

nka: toi tes affont sur naruto. je veux bien te le dire si tu le garde pour toi. j'ai deja assez souffere comme sa.

Elles finissent par discuter de se sentiment, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Elles decident d'aller preparer le petit dejenée pour leur camarades qui sont toujours entraint de dormir. La préparation du dejenée ete tellement délicieux que l'odeur atire les deux plus gourmand de l'équipe. C'est a dire, Naruto et Choji qui entre discretement dans la cuisine.

Naru Choji: Bonjours les cuisto, quelle est le petit déjenée se matin.

Hinata: bonjours, puisque vous etes réveiller, aller mettre la table.

Naika: sans discuter.

Tout deux sortent de la cuisine en boudant et mettent la table. Les autres ne tarde pas a déscendre, voyant Choji et Naruto entraind de mettre la table. Ils se demandent qui es qui fait la cuisine.

Puis tout a coup deux voie sortent de la cuisine "installer vous sa arrive". Tous reconnus la voie d'Hinata et de Naika. Ils s'installe sans se faire prier, surtout naruto et choji affamer.

nka et hinata: bonne appetit.

Disent elles en les servant.

Apres se fabuleux petit dejeuné, naika part pour ses cours avec les jumeaux. Les autres partent se relaxer en ville, tous hinata et tenten qui ont prevuent autres chose. En ville, dans le centre commercial plus precisément, les trois filles restant sont histérique. Les garçons les observent avec horreure.

Shika: et dire qu'elles sont ninjas, sa fait peurs.

kiba: on dirai naruto devant les ramènes.

naruto: laisse mes ramènes tranquille, on dirai plutot notre prof pervers devant une salle remplis de filles.

tous: tout a fait daccord.

Quand soudain un churiken se plante dans le bouclier de sable de gaara, kankuro regard d'où peu venir se churiken mais il voit personne dans les environs.

naruto: regarde! il y a un mot autour du churiken!

Gaara prend le churiken et le lit. Shika regarde le mot en même temps que gaara;

shika: ne t'approche^pas d'elle, elle est mienne.

sai: c'est lui!

kiba: quoi? impossible il est pas immortel lui aussi!

gaara: alors qui d'autre? dit moi!

Les filles reviennent de leur shopping, voyant la tete des gars:

tema: qu'y a t'il encore?

Shika soupire et commence par expliquer.

Du coté tenten et hinata, elles se trouvent dans le parc du lycée, personne dans les environs sauf naika qui fait cours a ces deux eleves. Naika les vis et les attend de pieds ferme.

Hinata s'approche et commence a expliquer:

hina: je lui ais parler de ta technique, elle et moi ont...

naika: voudrai que je vous l'enseigne, c'est sa?

tenten: au moins deux ou trois truc, pour nous perfectionner.

naika: pas de soucis.

Elles rejoignent les deux autres eleves (Tchouki et kitchou), naika se met devant eux avec un poste.

naika: commençons tout dabord la concentration. fermé les yeux et ecouter. ecouter tout ce qui vous entour, le moindre son qui se trouve dans l'espace qui vous entour. jusqu'a ne faire qu'un avec ce milieu. pour l'instant je vous demande pas d'entendre les insectes, c'est beaucoup plus dure. mais essayer d'entendre les petit animaux, ne penser a rien d'autre.

Un calm plane sur le parc, une brise légère fit sont passage et leurs apportent le bruit que font les etres vivants des allant tours. Pour mieux les aider, naika leurs demande de tomber au sol. Et de resteren connection avec la terre. Ils inspire chaque bouffer d'oxygène calmement pour ressentir l'énergie de l'air. Naika plante un parapluie et se met en dessous. Une goutte de pluie tombe sur chacun des visages, comme pour leur dire ecouter moi. La pluie tombe petit a petit, puis naika leur dit:

naika: maintenant plus dure, quand vous serrez pret, vous vous lèvrez et vous ferez des enchainement. mais tout dabord, vous devez imaginer une musique qui vous correspond.

kitchou: quoi?

naika: fait moi confience, votre ennemis ne pourras pas voir venir vos coups car seule vous connaitrez la musique. et puisque c'est la premiere fois que vous faites cela, je vais mettre la musique. par contre a vous de trouver les enchainement. ALLEZ Y.

La musique retentis dans le parc, hinata se lève toujours les yeux fermées et elle commence les enchainement selon le rythme de la musique. Suivit par tenten et les autres. Cette musique qui est jouer au rythme des tambours, inspire bien les eleves. Tsunade qui observe depuis un mouvement s'emble bien la reconnaitre. Et d'un sourire qui vire au fou rire nerveux elle dit:

tsunade: je comprend mieux maintenant d'ou vient ce caractere, sensei! pere tu aurai pu me le dire.

Au moment où tsunade allez partir, la pluie s'arrete brusquement. Naika stop la musique soucieuse que la pluie c'est arreté sans prevenir. Tous arretent de danser en meme temps, hinata et tenten vont regiondre naika pour savoir ce qui se passe. Celle ci répond par un sourir, tsunade reste pour observer la scene. Tout d'un coup une fumer apparait au milieu du parc, et une gigantesque tigresse en sort. Naika savance vers elle s'en peur, rappelez vous de hakamuro, cette fois ci c'est sa mere hakamira.

nka: que veux tu hakamira?

hakamira: tu devrai le savoir, ma chere.

nka: quoi, tu la trouver? ou est il?

hakamira: dans konoha, il te veux.

tenten: qui?

nka: mon ex-epoux, il est tres possecif. mais il reve.

hinata: mais il devrai etre mort, je coyait qu'il n'y avait que toi qui etait immortel.

nka: notre mariage c'est fait d'une manière tres ancienne...

hakamira: il a but son sang. c'est pourquoi il ne vieillie pas.

nka: et il se régénere comme moi également. mais dit moi comment la tu retrouver.

hakamira: il est venu me parler, pour que je t'apporte un message.

nka: quoi? et tu n'as pas essayer de le tuer.

hakamira: il menacer mes petits, comprend tu mon inpuissance.

nka: escuse moi mon amie je me suis emporter. que ta t'il demander de me transmettre?

hakamira: il te demande de ne pas trop t'approché du roucains des sables. et il a ajouter que tu etais toujours sa propriete.

tenten: c'est un grand malade ton ex, tu la bien choisi!

Hinata fait signe a tenten d'arreter, tchouki et kitchou s'apersevant que leur sensei reagit bizarment essayent de savoir se ki ne va pas. Naika choquer de se message prend alors une decision a toute epreuve. Tsunade voyant quel decision elle prend decide de se montrer pour avoir une discution entre vieilles amie.

Hkamira voyant tsunade reste pour voir la discusion qui peux viré a l'explosion vue les deux fort caracteres.

tsunade: ne me dit pas que tu vas encore choisir la fuite, comme la derniere fois.

hinata et tenten: hokage, vous ici!

nka: je vois que tu te souvient de moi, et je n'ai pas de conseil a recevoir de toi.

tsunade: alors il gagne encore, tu n'en a pas marre de fuire. tu crois que tu vas sauver les etre qui te son chere de cette maniere.

nka: comment ose tu me parlez de cette façon fillette. les personnes qui m'etait chere ne son plus de se monde par ma faute. et chaque nuit je souhaite une chose qui est totalement impossible, qu'aucun ninjas dans se monde ne puise faire, je souhaite les retrouver, les sentir pres de moi meme si je doit en souffrir. alors c'est pourquoi je part pour eviter de reperdre les personne au qu'elle je risque de m'atacher.

hinata: alors tu abandonne, en abandonnant c'est eux que tu abandonne. malgres ta puissance tu es faible.

tenten: hinata, qu'est ce qui te prend?

nka: vas au bout de ta penser! (se tournant vers hinata avec son regard glaciale qui dégouline de larme)

hinata a voie forte et un regard colèreuse: ta famille avait fois en toi, meme s'ils sont morts, ils te regardent atravers les cieux. et tu croix quand reagissant ainsi ils seraient fiere de leur fille, de leur soeur et de son amour. un ninjas que j'admire tend dans se village ma apris une chose capitale que se soit pour un ninja ou pour une personne quelconque, ne jamais abandonné.

tsunade: ecoute la voie sage de cette jeune ninja qui est beaucoup plus jeune que nous deux. si tu veux proteger ce que tu aime et ce que tu va bientot aimer alors bat toi de toute ton âmes.

Naika change son regard glaciale qui revient a la normal, elle fait signe que c'est fini pour aujourd'huis. Hakamira part en remerciant hinata et tsunade d'etre intervenu, naika part egalement dans un ecrans de fumer. Tsunade fait comprendre aux eleves que naika a besoins de reflechir, hinata et tenten partent chercher les autres pour leur expliquer la situation. Tsunade demande au deux autres de la suivre, car elle crain pour leur sécurité.

Le soir venue sur la tranquille ville de konoha, sauf dans l'internat des 1er année qui sont stupéfait de la reaction de naika. Gaara quand a lui reste muet depuis l'histoire du message du shuriken, doit il eviter naika ou continuer a la frequenter? Sa grande soeur se doute bien qu'il n'est pas tranquille, le voyant se diriger vers le jardin. Elle le retient, voyant que c'est sa grande soeur, il s'arrete.

tema: gaara dit ce qui t'arrive? je suis inquiete pour toi!

gaara: dit moi, que ferai tu si les parents t'interdisaient de voir une personne qui tes chere?

tema: je le verai en douce, mais là ce n'est pas la meme chose! c'est un fou dangeureux qui te menace! sauf si...

gaara: sauf si quoi?

tema: que ressent tu pour elle? est elle chere a tes yeux?

gaara: c'est difficile a dire! l'autre jours dans le selfe du lycée ont discutaient de tout et de rien, j'avais qu'une envie c'était que le temps s'arrete.

tema: au c'est trop choux! heu pardon desoler je m'embale ptit frere.

gaara: quand c'est pas kankuro c'est toi, chui tomber dans qu'elle famille je vous jure.

gaara part dehors, laisant sa soeur inquiete mais heureuse de voir que gaara à un coeur. Elle rejoint les autres, tandis que gaara regarde la lune en pensant a cette question.

Sur le toit du dortoir il aperçoit une silouhaite, qu'il reconue de suite. Cette personne porte une cape qui la recouvre de haut en bas, il n'y a que la tete qui est visible. Gaara fait un sourire qui ne peut controler et rejoint cette personne qui n'est autre que naika. Ils se retrouvent tout deux, es ce pour ce dire au revoir?


	10. Chapter 10: rupture total

Chapitre 10 : rupture total

Naika regarde toujours la lune, gaara avance doucement vers puis commence le dialogue qu'il redoute.

gaara: je... je me fou de ton ex mari. s'il croix qu'il peux m'imposer sa loi, il se goure lourdement. tu es mon amie pour toujours.

nka: la lune est belle se soir, n'es pas mon amie?

gaara: comme tout les soir de plaine lune! est tu la pour me dire que tu vas partir?

nka: as tu peur de mourir? car moi non, ce que je redoute c'est de voir ceux que j'aime mourir. ce que hinata ma dit ce matin ma réveiller, pendant des années j'ai perdu mon coté combatant de peur de faire le mal. et grace a elle, il c'est reveiller et reclame vangeance.

gaara: alors tu! tu reste?

nka se tourne vers lui qui se trouve juste derriere elle: oui car toi, tu as réveiller mon coeur. ce coeur qui a longtemps dormis pour ne plus souffrir.

Et plonger dans ses sentiments fort, ils s'embrassent d'un long et tendre baissé. Mais helas, ce tendre moment fut court, car sortant de l'ombre de la nuit son pire ennemi arrive.

Gaara voit un homme au cheveux noir, une musculature assez developper (ressemble a randy orton, pour les fan de catch), armé d'un katana, vetement sombre et large kimono. Naika pas surprise, le regarde avec defis:

nka: je me doutais bien que tu était la. la comédie de ce matin ta plus, kozuku?

gaara: ?

kozuku: pas surprise de me voir? interessant! alors prete a voir un notre homme qui tes chere mourir?

nka (enlève sa cape, ce qui laisse aparaitre sa tenue de combat, katana familliale dans son dos, pantalons pas d'elephan et un haut a l'allure de biquinie plus entrelasser de lianes qui lui donne une allure de guerriere style valkyrie): c'est toi qui va souffrir et mourir ici. APPROCHE CHERIE. *dit elle avec sarcasme*

Gaara se retire a l'autre bout du toit, laissant une bonne distance de sécurité, on ne sais jamais avec eux. Kozuku sort son katana de son fourreau, naika fait de même. Le combat des ex epoux va commencer, des nuage apparaissent et cache la pleine lune puis une atmosphere orageuse se fit entendre.

Tout deux attaque en meme temps et a la meme vitesse, moins vite que lee. Les katana s'entre choque en procurrent des éteincelle bleue. Naika fait des signes tres rapidement ecrit a faire tranbler le ciel "griffe du tigre" et d'un coup de katana vers le sol, elle propulse son chere ex sur le toit d'en face. Kozuku pousse un cri de douleur et se relève avec des blessures qui commence a cicatrisés.

Tout les autres sortent dans le jardin pour savoir ce qui se passe, ils regard en direction du toit et voient naika ivre de colere qui regarde en direction d'un inconnue. Tous va voir gaara pour avoir des explication, hinata qui a compris qui est cette personne ne la lache pas du regard.

gaara: il s'appel kozuku, c'est lui son ex.

naruto: beurk! elle avait mauvais gout.

saku sasu: allez on y va!

shika: non, restez ici. on sais rien de ces technique et puis c'est sa vie privée.

hina: surtout qu'elle n'a pas besion d'aide. regardez bien.

naru: hinata! qu'est ce que tu nous cache?

Hinata se tourne vers ces amies pour leur expliquer, shika surpris de cette reaction écoute attentivement:

hina: écoutez, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il y avait d'ecrit dans le manuscrit du 1er hokage. apropos de son village!

shika: où veux tu en venir?

hina: la partie que tu n'as pas pu déchifré shika, elle me la raconté.

Tous stupéfait de cette phrase.

hina: je lui est promis de rien dire sur ce qui c'est passé. mais je peut vous dire une chose, la raison de sa colere n'ais pas celle que vous croyer.

ino: que ve tu dire continue!

hina: elle ma décrit se qui c'est passer et croyer moi meme moi j'aurai reagis de la meme maniere.

Hinata se met a pleurer, les filles la consolent.

naruto: dit moi hinata, de quoi a tu peur? si tu dit qu'elle va le battre!

hina: c'est que j'ai peur qu'elle perd le controle.

Naika fonce sur l'autre toit pour attaquer kozuku, le combat de katana recommence.

shika: qu'elle perd le controle?

tema: attend ne me dit pas que!

hina: si, gaara toi tu avait des trouble de comportement avant de rencontrer naruto non?

gaara: oui, mais j'avais un demons c'est different!

hina: oh que non, elle possede une double personnalité. a cause des gens de son village, son esprit c'est s'éparer en deux: un coté calme qui c'est se controler et un autre qui se laisse guidé par ces instints animal. elle n'est pas diabolique ni angelique c'est juste qu'elle ecoute son coeur. et evidement le coté qu'elle ne controle pas est remplis de haine en vers l'humanité.

Tous horrifier de la derniere phrase, se tournent vers le combat avec effroye meme gaara c'est dire.

Le choque des katana et des churiken se font entendre, les deux ennemis ce battent avec tel puissance que tout ce qui touchent se fissure. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvent tout deux nez à nez, katana contre katana, tout en poussant chacun de son coté.

kozuku: je croyais que tu détestais ces imondes humains de tout on coeur! et maintenant tu regrette le massacre que tu a fait et tu les protège! la petite violette avait raison tu est faible malgres ta puissance.

hinata: quoi? il nous a espioné!

Naika baisse la tete et commence un monologue assez efraillant:

nka: laisse moi sortir. je..je c'est pas quoi faire, j'ai..trop...mal. alors repose toi et laisse moi faire, il va payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait.

Kozuku surpris de se comportement: tu nous fait quoi la?

Naika ferme les yeux, a la suite une onde de choque provenant d'elle repouse voillament kozuku. La parence de celle ci se change, ces ailes noir apparaissent de nouveau, les marques étranges (voir chp 11) et son regard noir avec une lueur rouge au centre qui vous transperce l'âme. Son comportement est comment dire! Disont qu'elle laisse parraitre une froideur immence, melanger a une envie de jouer et une gigantesque confiance en elle.

Ces amies sont inquiets pour elle, ils ne la reconnaissent plus. Les profs alertés par tout se remuménage, les rejoignent. Quand ils s'aperçoivent que naika a changer d'apparence, cela leur procure une immence terreur.

Hinata en reste paraliser sur place, naruto s'approche d'elle pour la rassurer mais aucune reaction de celle ci.

nka: est tu pret a souffrir avant que je tachève, chérie?

Dit elle avec un ton sarcastique et un peu de degout.

kozuku: enfin te revoila, j'esperer revoir cette lueur en toi. maintenant vient avec moi, toi et moi ont va diriger se monde. comme ont l'avais prevus.

nka: haaaaaa le temps ta rendu debile? pour moi sa fait bien longtemps que tu es mort a mes yeux.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouve face a lui. La rapidité est tel qu'il ne peut eviter les attaques. Maintenant ce n'ais plus un ennemis feroce qu'elle combat mais un joué, kozuku se fait mal mené dans toute les direction. Elle l'envoie dans les murs, le sol (terre), puis en l'air en lui donnant des coups de katana au points sencible du corps. Kozuku pousse des cris de douleurs a vous faire fremire meme s'il le mérite.

Puis de l'assitude, naika stop ces attaques. Kozuku retombe lourdement au sol, plus precisément dans le terrain d'entrainement du lycée. Heureusement vide a cette heure si. Les autres suivent toujours le combat de loin. Naika avance doucement vers lui, il se releve en cicatrisant:

kozuku: tu ne peux me tuer, je te rappel que ton sang est en moi.

nka: mon sang, mais pas mon ADN. voyons si tes os sont aussi solide que les miens. les lianes infernales.

Des racines maintiennent ces bras et ces jambes pour ne pas qu'il esquive.

kozuku: que...non attend on peut discuter. chui ton époux tout de meme. rappel toi des bon moment!

nka: j'en ais marre de parler, et puis les bon moments ce n'est pas avec toi que je les ais us. et pour finir, je demande le divorce.

D'un geste nette, elle lui tranche la tete. Les autres croyant que c'est finis approche. Sauf hinata qui est toujours pétrifier.

kakashi: alors sa va tes soulager?

gaara: il ne nous derangeras plus maintenant!

Tenten qui se souvient de ce que a dit hinata, reste en alerte:

tenten: est ce toi naika?

nka: si tu veux parler de la douce et calme, elle me laisse le champs libre. et pour repondre a la question du prof, non, JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT SOULAGER!

Un grondement se fit entendre, c'est alors que trois grosse eclaire apparaissent devant naika qui fait reculer les autres. Tous evite de justesse les eclaire, sauf gaara qui c'est protèger avec le sable.

gaara: arrete, calme toi. tu tes venger de lui. maintenant tu peux reprendre ta vie?

nka: non tu te trompe, je n'est pas vanger tout le monde. un conseil ne me faite pas obstacle.

Elle disparait dans la terre, gaara ne comprenant pas ce qui arrive se tourne vers les autres.


	11. Chapter 11: revelation

Chapitre 11: révélation

Sakura et ino sont soucieux de l'etat d'hinata.

naruto: hinata réveille toi je t'empris.

shika: ino, sakura qu'a t'elle donc?

saku: c'est inconprehensif! comment a t'elle pus tombé dans cette etat?

sasu: répond nom d'un...

kiba: attention a ce que tu dit!

ino: elle est dans un profond comas!

Ts: QUOI?

gai: vite a l'hopital. neji va prevenir ces parents, vite.

tous partent en direction de l'hopital, sauf bien sur neji qui va vers la maison des yuga.

A l'hopital de konoha, arrivant a toute vitesse, tsunade très inquiete de la situation. En entrant dans la chambre, elle demande à tout ceux qui ne sont pas pratiquant de sortir.

Tous sortent, sauf sakura et ino qui assistent l'hokage. Elles commencent a l'osculter et a sa grande surprise, tsunade découvre aucune séquelle, rien d'anormal.

tsunade: Son esprit... il es la, mais c'est etrange!

sakura: genjutsu?

tsunade: non, c'est autre chose, mais quoi? restez avec elle, je vais voir les autres.

Tsunade sort en laissant sakura et ino seul avec hinata. Ino regarde son amie alonger sur le lit d'hopital sans reaction, puis se tournant vers sakura avec un sourire en coins.

sakura: ino n'y pense meme pas!

Helas, ino fait les signe que sakura redoute. elle ne peut l'empêcher, car ino fait les signe rapidement.

ino: transposition.

Sakura la ratrappe avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, l'esprit d'ino se retrouve dans celui d'hinata.

dans le couloir:

Tsunade previent les autre qu'elle ignor ce qui c'est passé, naruto posee sa tete contre le murs. Gaara avance et se tient le dos contre le murs. Tout deux inpuissant pour aider leurs amies, les parents d'hinata qui etait arriver il y a longtemps, sont en pleures.

Quand soudain deux jonins arrivent a grande vitesse.

jonins: tsnuade y a un gros probleme au sud du village, plus precisément dans la foret.

tsunade: hein! Azuma et kureiny allez y.

kiba: je vais avec eux mon odora les aideras a savoir ce qui c'est passé.

tsunade: bien, shino, toi aussi tu y vas.

Tout les quatres partent sur le champs, les autres ce questionnent sur ce qui se passe encore.

Puis ils entendent la voie de sakura qui appel a l'aide, tous rentre dans la chambre et voie sakura tenant ino dans ces bras.

tenten et tema: que c'est il passé saku?

shika: ne me dit pas qu'elle a utilisé sa technique!

Sakura fait oui de la tete.

Sai: c'est la reaction typique d'une stupide blo...

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tenten et tema lui donnent un coup sur la tete.

tenten et tema: la ferme!

tsunade: calmez vous tous, allonger la sur le lit qui se trouve a coté d'hinata.

Dans l'esprit d'hina:

Ino se trouve a coté d'hinata, elle regarde autour d'elle et voie un village en feu.

ino: où sommes nous hina?

hina: c'est le village de naika.

ino: tu a vue ce qui c'est passé? elle ta montrer ce qui lui est arriver cette nuit la?

hina: je ne c'est pas si c'est elle, mais j'ais vue ce qui c'est passé. meme si hier elle ma dit ce qui lui est arriver, je ne pouvai imaginé que c'était aussi eprouvant.

Le décore change soudain, maintenant elles se retrouvent toujours dans le meme village mais a une epoque differente. Elles sont dans un immence jardin, où le calme et la paix y règne en maitre. Les cerisiers sont en fleurs, le vent faisant tournoillée leur pétales dans l'air qui danse. Puis sortant de la maison qui se trouve a l'autre bout du jardin, trois jeunes demoiselles sortent en courant. Sauf la derniere qui leur demande de faire attention.

...: Tena, Naika calmez vous!

Ino qui se tourne vers hina: ne me dit pas que.

tena: arrete de t'en faire grande soeur, ont s'entrainent gentillement.

naika: ne t'en fait pas pour moi Hunati.

Hinata et Ino s'aperçoivent que les soeur de naika ressemble trait pour trait a l'apparence de tenten et hina. Ainsi que leur nom.

hina: mais alors c'est pas naika qui ma fait se tour! ce sont...

?: oui, c'est nous.

Les voies venaient de derriere, hina et ino se retournent et voyent hunati et tena adultes.

hunati: desoler de t'avoir montrer ce carnage.

tena: mais on est inquiete pour notre petite soeur.

ino: comment?

hunati: notre esprit est resté pret d'elle, car ont s'avaient que cela pouvait se reproduire.

tena: ont ta choisis car elle te fait confiance comme a une soeur. fait lui comprendre qu'elle peut recréé sa famille.

hina: je comprend ce que vous voulez dire, une famille ne se définie pas que par le lien du sang!

hunati: tout a fait, et la réelle puissance d'une personne se situe dans son coeur.

ino: vous coyer qu'il reste un espoirt pour la faire revenir a la raison?

tena: notre chackra s'éppuisent, alors fait tout ce que tu peux pour la faire sortir de cette enfer. nous comptons sur toi et tenten car a ces yeux vous avez l'apparence de nous, ces soeurs.

hunati: et dit lui de notre part que tena es jalouse d'elle, car elle le trouve mignon elle aussi.

tena: c'est pas vrai...

Elles disparaissent tout en se chamaillant, laissant ino et hinata seul devant les trios qui jouent dans le jardins.

Dans la chambre d'hopital:

La mere de hinata en pleure dans les bras de son epoux, naruto a coté du lit d'hinata, sakura entre les de lit de ces amies. Tenten et temari se tenant face au deux lit, Tenten voyant une lueur sortir du corps d'hinata. Se sont les esprits de tena et hunati qui se presente devant elle. Tenten regarde les autres dans la piece, mais personne d'autre ne semble les voir mise appart elle.

tena: prend soins de notre soeur toi aussi.

Dit elle d'un sourire ravis, puis elle partent dans un eclat de lumiere qui aveugle tenten pendant un moment.

neji: sa va tenten?

tenten: oui juste fatigué!

C'est alors que les deux demoiselle se réveillent doucement, tsunade étonnée regarde si tout est a la normal. Les autres poussent un cris de joie a l'unissons.

tsunade: c'est fini, rien ne bloque son esprit. il n'y a que son esprit dans son corps.

sakura: ino ne me refait jamais sa.

ino: desoler mais je devais le faire, t'aurais fait pareille toi.

Sakura lui repond un sourir et lui saute au coup. La mere d'hinata fait de meme a sa fille. Tous soulager de voir hinata sortie de se comas forcé, sauf kankuro qui cherche son petit frere du regard.

kankuro: temari ou es gaara?

tema: a ton avis, ne t'inquiete pas. il doit resté seul un moment.

En effet, gaara c'est isolé sur le toit de l'hopital. Observant le soleil levant et en penssant tres fort a l'élue de son coeur.

Dans la foret au sud du village:

Les quatres ninjas arrivent devant un paysage d'horreur, des cadavres a pertes de vue. C'etait l'emplacement d'un campement de briguants et de horla-lois. Les cabanes sont en flammes, les corps vidés de leur sang et l'un de ces corps a servis de panneau d'affichage. Son corps empaler dans un poteau, on ne sais trop comment. Et sur son torce, un méssage est inscrit.

azuma: moi, naika yukuzuna déclare la guerre a tout les meutrier, a tout ceux que je juge qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

kiba: soeur feline, non ce n'est pas toi.

Dans la foret:

Kiba s'approche d'un corps, mais il est retenu par shino.

shino: non, ne le touche pas. mes insectes que j'ai envoyer observer ces corps mon avertis qu'ils etait piégés.

kiba: pourquoi fait elle sa?

kureiny: a mon avis, elle pense qu'ils ne méritent pas a des funéraille descend.

azuma: donc pour que personne ne les enterre, elle a mis des explossif sur ces corps.

shino: il faut prévenir l'hokage de ce qui c'est passer ici.

Tout les quatres reparte pour konoha, laissant derriere eux se cimetieres de corps.

Au village, dans l'hopital:

Hinata et ino ayant fini de racconter ce qu'elles ont vu, shikamaru demande a l'hokage si c'etait possible d'avoir tout les documents du clan yukuzuna.

tsunade: on en a, oui, pourquoi?

shika: pour vérifier une chose.

tenten: c'est pour sa que tu ressentai se sentiment hinata!

hina: oui, une part de moi le sentai, qui sais.

Shizune arrive avec les documents, shika s'appersu que il y avait meme le rapport des hokages sur ceux clan qui avait disparue.

shika: attendez, les hokages, tout les hokage la connaissaient. meme le quatrieme?

tsunade: oui, son clan etait etint mais elle non, donc ils la surveillaient voila pourquoi ils faisaient un rapport sur elle.

sasuke: que disent ils sur elle? lit shika.

shika: ok, le premier dit que c'est une jeune fille qui a une grande sagesse et un fort temperament, qu'elle a horreure de l'injustice. le deuxieme dit que c'est une excellente prof, et qu'elle se lie trés vite d'amitier avec ces eleves. le troisieme a vue son départ du a la mort de son deuxieme époux mais avant cela ilsetaient tout deux tres amis et elle revenait souvent pour discuter avec elle. le quatrieme meme s'il na pas durée longtemps, a dit que malgres son age elle reste une enfant qui a peur de ces sentiments.

sasuke: et vous tsunade, vous avait du la connaitre?

tsunade: oui, ont c'est meme battu. pour une raison stupide.

sakura: c'est pour sa qu'elle ma dit sa la premiere fois.

sai: bon tout sa c'est tres bien, sa ne nous dit pas comment on va la récupérer.

Dans le couloir, une agitation se fait sentir. Un aboiment se fait entendre, c'est akamaru. L'equipe revient avec la triste nouvelle de l'attaque.

tsunade: quoi? elle a fait sa!

Les autres n'en reviennent toujours pas de cette nouvelle. Hinata et tenten se regardent en ce demandant comment faire pour la raisonner.

kakashi: il faut tout de suite surveiller les prisons et les commisariats de ninjas.

Un ninjas messager arrive a toute allure cherchant tsunade.

messager: message urgent a remettre en main propre a tsunade dit l'hokage de se village.

tsunade: donnée vite c'est moi.

Elle lit et d'une grande frailleur: COMMENT! elle a dejas attaquer une prisons! les gardien son juste dans les vape mais aucun des prissoniers n'est en vie.

kankuro: quelle prison? et comment a t'elle pu.

tema: pas suna, on aurait envoyer un messagé volant. et si elle a détruit un village, une prison c'est rien a coté.

shika: bien vue.

tsunade: gai va prevenir tout les ninjas messager de transmettre a tout les villages de surveillez les prisons et les commissariats. kakashi prévient les anbus des vieiller sur les baitiments qui possede des criminels.

gai et kakashi: oui et nos eleves?

tsunade: ils ont leur journée de libre vue leur nuit agiter.

gaara: donc pas la peine que j'aille en cours.

kankuro: gaara tes revenue. je me suis inquiete.

gaara: si c'est sa je vais faire un tour.

naruto: je vient avec toi.


End file.
